I wish for something Genuine
by aGoldenLion
Summary: That genuine thing. Hikigaya Hachiman has been looking for it all his life. Can he find it together with those he accidentally confessed to after his request for something genuine. HikigayaxHarem. Because everyone can use some love, no matter who they are or what they look like. slightly AU
1. Words I was afraid to say

Hello everyone!  
What a surprise isn't it! Everyone is waiting for a new DxD chapter and guess what, a sudden new story for a new fandom.

I've been watching the second season of Oregairu for a week now over and over and I can't help how real it feels.

So I checked out the fandom and I couldn't believe how depressing most stories are.

I decided to write one myself, and why.

Happiness - If there's one person that deserves it, it's Hachiman. But I believe this goes for the girls too.

Harem – The girls deserve some love too so I would hate it if Hachiman had to make a choice. Those familiar with my stories, I'll write an entire backstory around it as well.

Anyhow, this chapter will be a teaser as I need to do some more research on the story but I do think it's a nice chapter for now.

Have fun reading!

''….'' – Speaking

''… _.'' – Thoughts or inner monologue_

Chapter 1 – Words I was afraid to say.

* * *

It was a little after one in the morning. The air was cold and the world was sleeping, though the night was dark, it was illuminated by a bright full moon.

Under this light, a single dark-red sportscar was stealthily crawling through the streets until it came to a near soundless stop in front of a small family house.

With a soft click off the door, a young man calmly left the car. With a soft good night from his female teacher and a soft reminder of her on his ears, she smiled softly as he closed the door and she took off into the night.

'' _You don't want to hurt them, because you care about them.''_

The words she had said on the bridge. Words he never thought to hear in his presence again.

* * *

'' _Hurting through existing…involving or not involving...in life and in death''_

Hachiman's inner monologue had gotten out of control the more Hiratsuka-sensei spoke on the bridge.

'' _You're willing to get hurt to preserve the peace.''_

She was right. Through middle school, grade school, and high school his classmates denigrated him to the position of loner, freak, creep and many more things.

Small signs of affection were wrongly interpreted as love and friendship, but every time his wish for acceptance and friendship had harshly hit him back in the face. After so many years of trying to build bonds with others, breaking all his emotional wishes to stop getting hurt, Hachiman was finally able to form loose ties with a precious few people. But even now there was no end to his suffering as those ties were ready to snap.

With his mind empty, his negative aura blanketing the couch he sat on, there was still a small spark of hope left as he remembered his sensei mention;

'' _The present isn't everything, but there are things you can only do now, only say now. Now or never.''_

'' _The answer is definitely in sensei's explanation, but how does one make a coherent response for Yukinoshita. She will disregard anything and cause only more enmity.''_

'' _Think, writhe, struggle, and agonize. If not, what you're going through now isn't genuine.''_

'' _Genuine? How can only suffering be genuine..''_

'' _Genuine..?''_

'' _To have something genuine…is to suffer?''_

However, before he could use the clogs in his head about the implications, a small voice called out to him from the darkness.

* * *

''Onii-chan..'' a drowzy voice mumbled as a small figure entered the dark living room.

Looking up from his seat, Hachiman sent his sister an apologetic look.

''Sorry, Komachi.'' He said as he felt a small weight plop next to him. ''Did I wake you up?''

''Nhhhmm..'' She mumbled negatively as she pressed herself into his sides. ''You know I can't sleep well when I don't know if you're home.''

Like many other nights, their parents weren't at home. For as long as Hachiman could remember, their parents would provide them with food, a roof and some spending money but that's all their relationship was. Though their parents tried to make it home for Komachi's birthday, as they grew older that became less and less till the day they were practically strangers now. Something Hachiman has never forgiven them for.

''Sorry I didn't call. Things happened with Yukinoshita and sensei picked me up.'' Hachiman explained as he softly petted his purring sister. There were no secrets between them anymore.

''What happened, Onii-chan.'' Komachi replied almost instantaneously. ''You always bicker with her.''

''That's true. Only this time one of the requests…'' Hachiman began as he lowered his voice till there was only unintelligent brabbling remaining.

Noticing how her brother was acting, Komachi took some forceful action.

Calmly she untangled her arms from his side, and before Hachiman knew it she lied on top of him staring into his small grey eyes with her large magenta ones.

She watched how his eyes wouldn't focus on her own and closed even more distance. Hovering only a palm width away from his face, her hands firmly pressed on his cheeks, she continued her impromptu interrogation.

Her warm breath leaked on his lips during her questioning as he began to spill everything under her watchful eyes that could detect the smallest of lies.

''I understand, Hachiman.'' Komachi uncharacteristically said as she released her hold on him, but remained on top of him. Carefully moving his arms on top of her back.

With no parental figures in their lives, even more so for Hachiman, they both tried to take the role for the other. Because of his harsh life they often did a lot of things together that parents should have done. From the smallest things as a ''Welcome Home'' to sleep together when one has a nightmare. They are much closer than ordinary siblings. To the outside world they are brother and sister but when alone they are Hachiman and Komachi

''So…what self-hating idea have you come up with this time...'' Komachi asked with a sigh. She loved her brother to death and beyond, but his plans she could do without. Counting the times she had to see her brother in pain because of his social suicides, all her toes and fingers combined wouldn't nearly be enough.

''I haven't. Hiratsuka-sensei spoke in riddles again, wanting me to give it my own interpretation.'' Hachiman replied calmly. ''But she told me something I can't forget.''

''She told me that she wanted me to save Yukinoshita with Yuigahama.'' He continued as he felt Komachi wrapping her arms a little tighter around him. ''..and also that something genuine means suffering.''

Having heard her brother, Komachi nodded interested before a small smile spread on her lips, causing a small tooth to protrude from between them.

Unlike Hachiman, she had to work hard at school to get decent grades. But emotionally wise she was far more superior than him.

''It's pretty simple.'' Komachi said cheekily as she rubbed Hachiman's hair. ''Just look at us.''

Closing his eyes, Hachiman revelled in his sister's touch, but he just couldn't find out.

Komachi watched in a small amount of pain how her brother's eyes scrunched in frustration at such a simple question.

'' _Well…whatever happens I'm always here for him.''_ She thought after a few more seconds watching him.

As he never saw it coming, Hachiman was slightly surprised when he felt the soft touch of a pair of lips on his own, and again, and again, before the owner of said lips whispered something in his ears.

With one more kiss pressed a little longer to show him her genuine affection, her small body left her position on top of him. His small eyes opened and looked up in her own larger ones and lips with a sincere smile.

''Thanks, Komachi.'' He said with what Komachi considered a small smile.

''Now Onii-chan..'' Komachi cheekily began. ''I really like both Yui and Yukino so if you want to bring them both home, it's okay too.''

''It's time for your little sister to go back to bed. Are you coming too?'' She asked as she walked to the door.

With a firm headshake Hachiman declined her offer. ''I need to think a little more about tomorrow.''

''Onii-chan…whatever happens, Komachi is always here for you.'' She calmly said. ''I love you, Onii-chan. Always.''

''I love you too.. and thanks.'' He accidentally bashfully said.

''Kyaah!'' Komachi replied with a small screech of happiness. ''I earned many Komachi points tonight~''

With a final smile and small wave, Komachi left the room, trudging on the stairs until no more sounds were heard ready to slip back in bed with her cat.

Komachi was the most genuine thing he knew. He was unafraid to say that if she wasn't around in his earlier days that he wouldn't have been around anymore.

''I understand now. Thank you, Komachi-chan.'' Hachiman softly murmured groggily.

As he had used the last amount of his energy, Hachiman returned to his lying position on the couch as the sun slowly set with his final thoughts on his mind before closing his eyes,

'' _How does one understand the other…by going through the same suffering.''_

'' _To suffer together…is such a bond possible?''_

Love and friendship. Emotions he no longer considered applicable to his own situation had come back to hunt him with a bang.

* * *

After what happened last night, Hachiman hadn't been able to focus on the day's lessons. He was thankful to Hiratsuka-sensei that she didn't disturb him during his sleep in her class. Probably of what she expected him to do after her final lesson.

During lunch he couldn't be bothered to move to his usual lunch spot, so he wandered around with his eyes through the classroom. One of his 108 skills silently activated as no one paid him attention.

Firstly his eyes focused on his own dubbed angel; Totsuka Saika.

'' _Ahh Totsuka. I really can't give you to anyone else. You're too perfect.''_ Hachiman fondly thought as he saw the silver-haired boy smile after tasting a small morsel from his bento.

Quickly and unnoticed, his eyes focussed on the next student. A female student he had tried to break during the last festival after she refused to address the student body and ran away. Unfortunately he was found by Hayama before he finished his plan. As far as he knew, it was the only time his plan did not succeed but did result in even more backlash from the students, avoiding him even more if possible.

The red-haired girl was giggling annoyingly loud with her small clique of friends, or as far as Hachiman could describe as friends.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he looked at the next student who was just as him a misunderstood loner. Her wavy silver hair in a knot was bobbing every time she took a breath. Her purplish-grey eyes staring into nothingness as she just focussed on the blue sky. Hachiman could appreciate her to a certain extent as he had spent time before with her siblings during her brother's first request for the Service club. Just like him, she also held great love for her siblings and did whatever she could in her parents' absence. Hachiman considered her, like himself, someone that is true to her own values.

He was also unfortunately aware that she was highly perceptive of her surroundings as he saw her eyes suddenly regaining life and began looking around the classroom. Time for him to quickly move on.

During lunch hours, Yuigahama was together with Yukinoshita in their club room and it looked like she did today as well. There was only one more group left.

The group that revolved around Hayama Hayato, the group he painstakingly tried to keep together even if he had to disregard feelings and other for them.

Yes. Hachiman who had no one close for the entirety of his school days hated him with a passion. Instead of looking for something genuine he was content with a group of fakes as he once in a while longily looked at someone else in class than the one blonde girl in their group looked at him.

With a foul taste in his mouth, Hachiman once again focussed his attention on himself and the task he would have to do later today.

* * *

''I'm stopping here for today.'' Hiratsuka-sensei bellowed as she put away her things. ''Assignment B has to be completed for next class, and if you have problems with it you can make Assignment C as well''

With a loud laugh at her silent students she walked off, but not before sending a quick but very motivational look towards Hachiman. Though she didn't lay it thick on him today and allowed him to take it easy during her lesson, she could almost hear his brain working over-time.

Taking his unopened bag with him, he quickly moved to the door as he didn't feel confident enough to speak to Yuigahama yet and left the room activating his disappearing skill.

* * *

Silently he walked through the hallways, hearing the sound of chatter around him growing softer and softer the further he walked towards his destination.

It was still too early to arrive at the club, which meant he could get himself his beloved MAX coffee.

Offering the machine his coins, he was rewarded with his sweet coffee. Gently opening the can with a _psshh_ , the sugary liquid entered his parched throat.

'' _Bzz Bzz''_

Unresponsive at first, Hachiman took his phone out of his blazer and saw a message from his sister.

'' _Don't give up now. I'm sure you haven't visited your club yet and are drinking somewhere in a dark corner again…''_

''This girl..'' Hachiman whispered slightly irritated at the fact she knew him so well.

''… _but I want you to be happy. Tell the girls what is on your heart, and if they can't accept it then your Komachi is always here._ _Good luck, Onii-chan''_

Looking slightly defeated at her last line as it was the one thing that kept others out, he breathed deeply before emptying the remaining coffee in one go.

It was time to test his bonds the last time. The last time he would open up to others.

* * *

Finally, after a lengthy walk where he was more than tempted to turn around and run home, he arrived at his clubroom.

What previously was a place where he could relax together with the girls, where he could hear the happy voice of Yuigahama and the troubled though interested replies from Yukinoshita, he heard nothing but the near silent clicks from telephone buttons.

As the moment of truth was finally there and cold sweat began to drip down his face, Hachiman threw off his coat and bag before running his hands through his hair in frustration.

'' _Get it over with! The worst that can happen is alienation and disbanding of the group.'' He assessed. ''..Not like that has never happened before.''_

Silently breathing through his nose to calm his body down, he knocked on the door twice before hearing a soft _''Come in''_ from the room.

* * *

Two pairs of clearly surprised eyes gave nothing away as Hachiman opened the door.

''Hikki.'' The usually excited clubmate on the left said in surprise whilst the other clubmate looked away and closed her book.

''What is it, you never knock'' Yuigahama continued as her large orange eyes looked up at him.

Instead, his eyes were focussed on his other clubmates are her solemn blue eyes looked at the table in resignation, softly whispering again what she said last night. ''I told you not to force yourself to show up.''

Her eyes that usually shined like ice crystals were now covered in clouds, denying anyone from seeing the emotions behind those eyes.

''There was something I needed to do here today.'' He calmly replied, still standing near the door.

''Wh-Why don't you take a seat?'' His other clubmate interjected, which he acknowledged by a small bow of his head.

Instead of taking his usual seat, the girls were surprised as he came closer and closer until taking the seat that was in front of them, looking at each other in obvious surprise.

With Yukinoshita's eyes watching his empty seat on the side, Yuigahama was straight up with his unusual behaviour.

''Is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself.'' She asked in a soothing tone.

In the background, the sun was slowly setting as a dark orange glow now illuminated the room. Hachiman closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

As his eyes opened and the air was released from his lungs, he said a sentence the girls never expected from him.

''I want to make a request.''

Both girls released small noises in the absurdity of the situation, but kept their mouth closed until Yuigahama couldn't take it anymore.

Her face and voice brightened up considerably and much more life was seen in her eyes as she said ''So you're finally gonna talk to us.''

''Hmm..Isshiki and the Christmas…'' Hachiman began as he explained the entire situation. The other council members, the grade schoolers and Rumi.

''…so please, I need your help.''

For a moment, the room was silent until a small noise was released from Yukinoshita's lap as she crumbled the edges of her skirt between her fingers.

''…so you're saying it's all your fault.'' She asked trembling.

''..Yes, I can't deny it.'' Hachiman replied with a guilty look on his face.

Yuigahama was watching Yukinoshita with an unsettling look on her face.

Yukinoshita kept looking away from Hachiman's eyes as she gave her verdict on the request.

''..If this is all you're doing and your responsibility. Then it is up to you to solve it.''

Yuigahama's and Hachiman's eyes widened upon her answer. Hachiman, who didn't expect an answer like this, held a saddened and resigned look in his eyes, which troubled Yuigahama greatly.

''Right..'' He quickly replied. ''Sorry. Forget I asked.'' His chair scraped over the floor before he stood up from his seat.

''Wait.'' Yuigahama said as she looked to the silent Yukinoshita and Hachiman.

''You're not the only one to blame for how things turned out.'' She continued as she watched Yukinoshita. ''You're being unfair, Yukinon. You and I, we too..''

''You bring that up now?'' She interjected with ice cold eyes. ''Talk about playing dirty.''

Yuigahama had a painful look on her face like she received a harsh slap. But bit her lips and pushed through.

Hachiman, who had the feeling the conversation focussed on something else entirely, tried to diffuse the tension. ''Hang on, that's not what I came to talk about.'' He said but was ignored by the other two who were staring at each other

''You never said anything. There's stuff others won't get unless you say it out loud.'' Yuigahama voiced.

''You never said anything either.'' Yukinoshita countered neutrally. You kept talking as though there was nothing wrong.''

Surprise was visible on Yuigahama's face as she listened to those words.

''So I thought that if that's what you – if that's what you both wanted..''

For a handful of seconds, both girls stared into nothing as they listened to her words until their thoughts were interrupted by a solemn voice.

''Won't get it if you don't say it out loud, huh..'' Hachiman muttered.

Both girls now looked at Hachiman as he looked defeated in front of them, mumbling ''But sometimes, you can't get through people even if you spell it out.''

His inner thoughts, he kept confined to himself in his inner monologs now spread from his lips through the room.

Yuigahama's eyes slowly filled with pearly tears and Yukinoshita's lips opened partially to take a sudden breath.

''I probably wouldn't accept anything anyone said at face value. I'd fall back in my habit of reading between the lines and think they had ulterior motives or selfish reasons for telling me.'' Hachiman said resigned as his eyes focussed on his feet.

''B-But..'' Yuigahama said as her voice trembled, rubbing the tears out of her eyes with her sleeves. ''But if they were perfectly straight with you, if _we_ talk to you more, I..''

''That's not the point.'' Hachiman interrupted calmly as he shook his head. ''It's arrogant to think just saying things out loud is enough.''

The room was deadly silent for a small moment before he continued, grasping the attention of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

''Self-gratifying on the part of the speaker, and conceited on the part of the listener. You won't always come to an understanding by talking things out. So it's not mere words I want.'' He explained emotionally. Yukinoshita wrapped her arms around herself as his words effected her.

Once more, Yuigahama removed the tears from her eyes as she asked ''But, if you don't say it, you'll never get through!''

But this time the tears didn't stop any more from puddling in her eyes and slowly dripped down her cheeks, softly sobbing as Yukinoshita only wrapped her arms tighter around herself with a haunting look in her eyes.

''Yeah..'' Hachiman said as he gripped his hands together. ''Expecting other to read your mind is delusional.''

'' But...'' He softly shook as his eyes had gotten slightly teary, having the full attention of his clubmates. ''But...''

Their eyes were open as they were deeply affected by his soft shaking and croaking voice.

''I...'' Hachiman slowly began, his eyes looking away from his peers who were watching with open eyes and opened lips.

''I..It's not empty words I'm after.''

''There was something else I desired all along. Not mutual understanding, friendship, companionship, or anything of the sort.''

''I don't care about being understood **.** I simply wish to understand. Understand, know, and rest easy in that knowledge- gain some peace of mind. **''**

''Wanting to know people inside-out because being in the dark terrifies me is an awfully self-indulgement, egoistic, and arrogant wish. It's downright despicable and disgusting. Having a desire like that makes me sick to the stomach!''

His eyes leaked with a warm liquid as he balled his fists, continuing on.

''But if it's at all possible to share that desire- if it's possible to have a relationship where you're free to burden one another with that repulsive self-gratification **...** ''

''I know that it's out of the question! I know that it's out of my reach!''

Hachiman knew he had already passed the point of no return. Softly biting his lip and balling his fists even more till they physically shook, he expressed his desires.

'' Even so!''

''…''

''Even so, I... I want something genuine".

In any other universe, Hachiman would have ended his monologue, but with Komachi's and Hiratsuka-sensei's trust in him, he forgot to keep his feelings bottled up inside.

His lips moved once more.

''I know I look like a creep. I've been told so a thousand times. My eyes have always been a bother to me as only one person is able to really look at them without walking away. Though there are three more that never look away. Those three I see in this room almost every day. A fragile bond I've managed to establish with them. A careful bond I never had before.'' He calmly whispered under his breath, unheard by his own ears but not to those silently seated in front of him. ''I feel we've come to a shallow understanding over some ideas. Making constant concessions over requests. Even the way I am, tortured still by the past, they tried to open up more and more.''

''There is more I want in this. Coming closer every day, but those carefully forged bonds are fragile. I don't wish to build on a simple thread. I want more from this club.''

Silently staring for a moment, the feeling that times stands still, before his soft voice filled the void again.

''I want to understand more and being understood. I want to do more, say more, share more. More and more to finally be able to come to a genuine understanding.''

''Share my desires and dreams without being condemned. I want to rely on others and be relied upon.''

Soft tears have been dropping on the floor for a while now, staining the area around his feet.

''Yuigahama….Isshiki….Yukinoshita…'' He softly mumbled. The owners of two of the names now paying even more attention.

Softly he chuckled, almost fondly to the ears of the listeners.

''Yuigahama…I wanted to hate her.'' Hachiman said to the shock of his clubmates.

''I hate nice girls, especially when they're airheaded.''

''They are nice to everyone making their feelings difficult to understand… I really hate them.'' He harshly said as he remembered the past before softening his voice. ''But I don't hate Yuigahama.''

Both girls were surprised when they saw the edges of his mouth rising a little. It was as much of a smile as Hachiman could make.

''After I found out about her being the owner of the dog in the accident, I told her to stay away from me and that her feelings of friendship were nothing more than the shallow infatuation she had with the image of a hero. But still, she didn't change the way she treated me at all.''

''Even now with our club almost in pieces, she's been doing everything to keep us together, even taking the time to make sure I was okay.''

Some sniffles could be heard from the mentioned girl, but she made no attempt to interrupt him.

''She never had the same treatment as Yukinoshita or I…but I do think we can connect.''

''Isshiki..'' Hachiman continued softly, never hearing the small gasp coming from outside the door.

''Almost just as bad as I am on the inside.'' He voiced quietly. ''Wearing the cunning mask of a fox as her true nature causes her to be ostracized.''

''The least-liked student council president just because she is close to Hayama.'' Hachiman continued on. ''Visiting the club because she can't form bonds in her own class. Delegated to eating lunches alone like I do.''

Just outside the door, a small girl was listening intently as she could refute any of her senpai's words, unknowingly she was spotted by a girl walking through the hallways and one texting on the stairs who stopped moving. Due to the fact the hallways were quiet, Hachiman's voice was audible to everyone that was listening.

''Still, I can't help but feel a sort of gratitude when she acts the way she does, acting sly and crafty to a fault. She's almost as rotten as yours truly.'' Were the words that reached her ears.

''She doesn't care about the words of others, only the way she is seen. As a quiet, airheaded, cute girl she tried to survive high school but everyone can see it's an act.'' Hachiman smirked creepily at the end of his sentence. ''I'm glad she's willing to spend some time with me, even if it's almost only grunt work for the student council.''

''She's like a combination of Yukinoshita and myself.'' Hachiman stopped. ''An uncute version of Komachi.''

Outside the door, only heavy breathing and a fast pounding heart was heard as a deep blushing Isshiki was holding her hand over her heart in an expression of either pain or gratitude.

''Yukinoshita..'' he finally began after a moment of silence.

The girl silently watched her clubmate with an insecure look, grasping her palms together with an unreadable aura surrounding her.

''A girl too similar to me. Constantly trying to distance herself from anything and anyone by hiding into her books much like myself. Her mind is full of traumas as those that she thought she could trust betrayed her in moments in counted the most.'' Hachiman explained. ''When we grew closer, Yukinoshita took more distance by making negative remarks towards me.''

''But a girl like her will never be able to take distance. She's a Yukinoshita, a beautiful girl. She'll always be the center of attention.''

''Knowingly, she never told me that it was her car that hit me. All to preserve what she tried to build together with us.''

Even Yukinoshita herself was softly whimpering under Hachiman's harsh facts.

''Even though we two are loners that went through a lot, we insult each other when we can…''

With an embarrassed blush as he didn't realize what he was thinking, he said..

''When we're together I feel a little less lonely.''

''So one day maybe…''

''Maybe I can come to lo-''

And with a particularly loud sob, Hachiman was interrupted and realized that instead of his inner monologue, his body betrayed him as he spoke out loud.

What greeted him were two girls both sobbing in their seats.

''Hi-Hikki'' Yuigahama muttered in a much clearer voice as she cried like she was calling out to him. Like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. At the same time, Yukinoshita was soundlessly staring into nothing as small tears smeared her cheeks.

'' _Tears.''_ Was the only thing Hachiman saw. He only knew tears in a negative context.

'' _I-I blew it.''_

''I-I-I'm sorry...G-Goodbye.'' Hachiman croaked before he ran to the door.

Slamming the door open, he almost jumped back when he came face to face with Isshiki Iroha.

What surprised him though was the way she looked at him. Yes, she just looked like an embarrassed fox, there was more in her eyes that he only saw before in the eyes of his sister.

''Ahh etto..'' She began but was unable to continue when Hachiman ran past her without looking back.

For a moment she considered persuing him, but she heard the sobs coming from inside and spoke to the girls, all under the careful listening ears of two other women.

* * *

The way home was nothing short of hell for Hachiman. Every light he saw was red, he was certain he saw his former middle school classmates all around him laughing at his latest failure.

 _''Hikkifrogya''_

 _''Hikkigerma''_

It was only when he reached his home, diving in his bed without any of his other fears that he let the tension he felt loose and like he did many years ago, softly bawled.

Later at night, when he was almost asleep, Komachi had eaten her dinner alone at the table. She heard her brother softly when she stood in front of his door. Komachi has never pitied her brother, but she wasn't able to stop a deeply saddened sob to leave her lips before she opened the door.

What has never changed was them sleeping together 2-3 times a week, or even more in situations like today.

Slowly she crawled next to him in bed and moved her arms around the back of his head, pressing his face in her developing chest. For hours on end, she combed his hairs with her hand calming him until his breathing evened out.

As she listened to him falling asleep, she nestled her own face in his hair and was deeply saddened as she could feel his pain transmitting into her.

'' _Komachi is always here..''_ were her last thoughts before falling asleep herself.

* * *

It was 9am as Hiratsuka-sensei's class began.

During role call she was saddened by the fact that her favourite student was absent.

There was only one student visibly upset that there was an empty sit, but much to her surprise and confusion there were two others in her class that glanced at his seat and the door several times as well.

Unlike students, teachers were allowed to have their mobile phones on them during class. No one was surprised when she took her phone out.

However, many would be surprised to find out that she was reading a message from their absent classmate.

'' _Can't make it today. Didn't go well yesterday.''_

His short message visibly saddened her. If it was any other situation she would have driven to his house and pulled him out of bed.

'' _I'm sorry, Hikigaya. But I do hope you won't neglect your service club request.''_

'' _Of course. I will visit the Student Council at the community center after school has ended.''_

Deeply sighing with an increased want for a cigarette, she took a seat and watched her own brats diligently working.

'' _The first time something goes wrong in any of your lives, is the moment you fall hard. Superficiality isn't going to help you.''_

Though her boss had told her often not to, she still took one of her nicotine sticks and lit it up.

Hiratsuka slowly smoked the cigarette, chewing softly on it in stress.

'' _I'm pissed off.''_

* * *

It was nearing 4 pm when Hachiman left the house. He wanted to hide from the world a little longer, but he hated to break his word.

Having eaten the breakfast Komachi had left for him in the refrigerator, she had also left him some change for two cans of MAX coffee, something that always cheered him up, how small that may be. MAX coffee was one of the two constants in his life next to his sister.

Arriving at his destination, still a few minutes before having to meet Isshiki, Hachiman entered the convenience store in front of the community center.

Grabbing two cans of his favorite coffee, he paid the bored cashier and left the store.

With the familiar _psshh_ the can was opened and the contents were spilled in his mouth.

''Life is too bitter..'' He grimaced before taking another swig. ''So coffee, at least, should be sweet.''

Finishing his can, he was ready to pop open his second one as he heard a familiar voice nearing him.

''Senpaaiii~''

…and his appointment had arrived with a small sprint.

''How mean, Senpai. Not even greeting your cute kouhai.'' She said as she stood in front of him. ''Also, you weren't even in your club room when I wanted to forc- ask you to help me.''

'' _This girl..''_ Hachiman thought as he looked in her devious brown eyes. ''Yo.''

''Ummu..'' Isshiki smiled in satisfaction. ''Now why weren't you at school, Senpai?''

The small figure stopped in front of him and turned around before taking an intimidating pose, which would have had some effect if she was a little taller.

''I felt a little sick after eating something bad, you can't trust every piece of fish you eat.'' Hachiman replied with a neutral look on his face. ''Too bad I didn't feel bad enough not to help you.''

''Muuhhh.'' Isshiki mumbled as she bloated her cheeks and huffed. ''I don't have your number so I didn't know if you'd come either.''

''Senpai, hand over your phone.'' She straight up told him. ''Because of you I had to get more help.''

His hands were quickly taken by Isshiki as she took his phone and made several movements with her fingers on the touchscreen.

When she was done, she held the phone still in her hands.

''Isshiki?'' Hachiman asked as she stopped moving altogether. ''What's wrong..?''

''Hmmhmm.'' Isshiki moved her head twice to the side. ''I'm just thankful, Senpai.''

''Thankful?''

''Yes, and I am also sorry, Senpai. But it has to be done for everyone involved.'' The student council president whispered with an indescribable look on her face.

With a single swift movement she grabbed both of his hands to stop him from moving.

''I-Isshiki..'' Hachiman voiced as he went over the words she just told him..

''… _.weren't in your club room.''_

''… _.get more help.''_

As he came to the conclusion, he tried to get his hands out of her surprisingly strong small palms, but it was too late as another pair of arms came into view.

His body froze when he felt a well-endowed female body collide with his back, softly shaking against him as her arms were wrapped around his abdomen, completely negating any form of defense he had towards others.

Sniffling and incoherent sobbing reached his ears as he felt a face rub in his back.

''Hikki!'' The voice mumbled in his coat. ''Hikkihikkihikkihikki.''

''Y-Yuigahama.'' Hachiman cornered quickly. ''L-Let me go…''

The duo made a surprising amount of noise in the street as other people watched the two, probably wondering if they had relational problems.

The more Hachiman tried to move, the tighter Yuigahama's held him. He couldn't remember the last time anyone but his sister had held him this long in one go. It might have been the first time. His face and Yuigahama's were as red as apples before Isshiki managed to calm Hachiman.

''Senpaaii..calm down..'' She said as she playfully pinched his red cheek. ''But a red senpai is pretty cute too, so please continue.''

Our protagonist remembered where he was and calmed down at Isshiki's words, though he had a small glare on his face, but the red on his face made it practically harmless.

The package on his back also calmed down but made no attempts to remove herself.

''Now, Senpai. Yui-senpai wanted to talk to you before our meeting so I let you come an hour earlier.'' The foxy kouhai said with a cunning smile as she pulled Hachiman with her.

'' _Talking..''_

'' _Stay away, Bakagaya!''_

'' _Leave me alone, Germigaya.''_

As more and more memories assaulted him, Hachiman expressions became more and more distressed.

Yuigahama held on tight again when he tried to remove her arms forcefully. Almost crying out when he succeeded.

Even though she was weaker than Hachiman, she didn't lack any sort of trying as tears sprung in her eyes again, filling up those orange pools she had for eyes.

''Y-You're n-not running away again-n!'' Yuigahama yelled without concern of any other that were watching. ''Not before you've listened to what we have to say.''

The look in her eyes turned pleading and it was painful for Hachiman to look at. He had been hurt a lot in his eyes, but he never hurt others in return.

As the three reached a stalemate, a new voice cut through the air like it was butter.

''Hikigaya-kun.'' The ice cold voice said. ''You will be coming with us.''

Hachiman never gave any indication that he heard her words, but Yukinoshita wouldn't have any of it as she pulled on his hands and pulled his face closer.

''Are you perhaps unable to reply to a question a three-year old is perfectly capable of, Hikicantlisten-kun?'' The girl asked with a withering look in her eyes. Though they had the same intensity as always, they were a lot clearer than yesterday.

Knowing he couldn't escape anymore, Hachiman followed the three girls to the community center without having the ability to escape from their clutches.

* * *

The door closed with a click in Seminar hall #3

''I don't think we will be disturbed here.'' Yukinoshita said as she released Hachiman's hand and took her coat and scarf off.

Isshiki had also released her hold on his other hand as she turned the heater on.

Only Yuigahama still had a firm hold on Hachiman.

With Yukinoshita preparing some tea she found, the room was pleasantly silent to almost everyone.

Isshiki had taken four seats from around the table and set them all next to each other with a single one in front of Hachiman's seat. (like a + missing the bottom part)

''It would be in the best interest of all gathered here that you take a seat, Hikigaya-kun.'' Yukinoshita said as she carefully sipped her hot tea.

Taking the center seat, Hachiman was surrounded by the three girls he had been the closest to in school. Quietly he sat with an expression that didn't give anything away regarding his inner turmoil.

''Hikigaya-kun. Yesterday we were quite surprised by a number of words that left your mouth.'' Yukinoshita began as she removed the teacup from her lips.

Hachiman had gotten more nervous with every syllable leaving her mouth.

''I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things. Please forget everything I said.'' Hachiman replied pitiable to the others. ''I had gotten ahead of myself.''

With his upper body perfectly at 90 degrees pointing at Yukinoshita, it was Yuigahama who took over from her.

''Hikki..'' Yuigahama whispered as a small blush covered her face when his eyes fell on her own.

Happiness and nervousness caused her voice to quiver as she spoke to him.

Her right hand touched his clammy left cheek as she looked at him and said;

''Hikki..I love you.''

Openly, honest and completely. Yuigahama was honest with the boy that once before stopped her from confessing during the festival they visited together.

Hachiman blushed brightly in embarrassment at her sudden confession.

''Yu-Yuigahama!'' He accidentally yelled. ''How could you say something like that?''

The three girls recoiled slightly from the volume of his voice but were all happily surprised at his bright red face.

''Because I listened to every word you said yesterday.'' She replied shortly after. ''I want to know what you're looking for too.''

Yukinoshita and Isshiki both agreed on it as well but didn't voice it yet.

''After you left yesterday, we three talked about what you said about us.'' She continued with a small smile.

''Isshiki-san and myself. We too hold you in high regard.'' Yukinoshita added. ''We- _I_ wish to know more about what you called _genuine_ and whether we can pursue it as well.''

Isshiki nodded in confirmation but she wasn't ready yet to share her own feelings.

The room fell in an awkward silence as neither knew how to follow up on her words. The four of them had never been in a familiar situation where hearts were opened up to _strangers._

Hachiman coughed uncomfortably to get the attention of the others.

''T-Then why were you crying after I told you everything?'' He asked calmly now a huge burden fell off of his shoulders.

The three girls turned red at his sudden questioning. Yukinoshita began to pull on her skirt and Isshiki looked away from his view, so it was up to the only one left.

Yuigahama was the only one that had, what could be described as, a normal family situation with a stay-at-home mother.

''Hikki…'' She softly said as she took one of his hands in her own and smiled. ''When someone says or does something that makes them very happy they cry from happiness.''

Yukinoshita turned red from her clubmate's explanation but didn't see a reason to correct her.

''I think we were really, really happy that you finally told us something that you wanted.'' Yuigahama continued slowly as she stared in Hikki's eyes. ''I was really happy that I found out more about you when you always have that wall around you.''

''Iroha-chan, Yukinon, and me. We are here for you.'' And with those words, something inside of Hachiman broke.

Walls that have been held up for so long that and one day crumble make a whole world of difference. Because even though he was happy when he listened to her words, why was he crying.

All three of the girls wanted to console him, but only one of them knew how too.

Like a mother, Yuigahama softly spoke to Hachiman. ''I am not very smart. I don't get many things or difficult words when you and Yukinon use them. I also don't know what _genuine_ means to me or you, but.. I do know that I love you very much…a-and that I want to help you find it.''

Shamelessly she pulled Hachiman closer and rested his head in her chest where she began rubbing his back with ease.

''First steps. You and Yukinon are not able to take them by yourselves.'' She continued in a mature fashion. ''It's up to me to take them for the sake of the service club.''

With her story being told, a large blush now covered the entirety of her face as she looked at Hachiman in a suggestive way.

''Hikki. We all know that you love all three of us.'' She said dropping the bomb on the room. ''But even so, I want to be a part of it. Is it still okay?''

''Ahh..'' were the words that came out of Hachiman's throat. Eloquent and just like him.

He tried to hide the growing blush on his face by looking away as he remembered that he, in fact, said that he liked all three of them, never knowing that Isshiki too heard his appraisal of her.

''It is okay.'' He softly murmured. Even if he didn't look at her and was visibly doing his very best to say the words that were on his heart, words that he _genuinely_ wanted to tell her. This made Yuigahama very happy.

'' _To understand each other….is to be genuine?''_ Yukinoshita was theorizing as she looked at her clubmates that managed to connect.

Isshiki, who had taken a role in the background, watched everything between her senpais unfold.

Yuigahama, in her happiness, had decided to take the next step in her relationship with Hachiman as she closed the distance between their lips.

Soft lips that tasted like peach were forcefully pressed on his own as Hachiman, a satisfied but small moan was released from Yuigahama's blushing but obviously very happy face.

Slowly she released his lips from her own as she looked in his eyes from up close. There was no sign of disgust in her warm look towards him, only affection.

''This was my first kiss, Hikki. Please take responsibility for it.''

''Yuigahama-san.'' Yukinoshita said softly. ''How would you describe the feeling when you kissed him.''

''Love.'' She instantly replied. ''Maybe something like happiness too.''

''What about you, Hikigaya-kun?'' She continued carefully.

''I believe the same things as well.''

''T-Then, if I would be correct, if kissing is cause for mutual understanding, does that mean that love is the inducer of something _genuine_?''

Yuigahama had difficulty with understanding the words, but both her own and Hachiman's replies were identical.

''Yes.''

''I-I see.'' Yukinoshita replied as her demeanor had completely changed with their answer. ''It's love that my life lacks.''

''Don't stop, Yukinon.'' Yuigahama said as she saw her mask break. ''Hikki and I, we both love you.''

''H-How do I..''

''You are everything Hikki said you are. Every word was true. It's time for you to let everything go.'' She almost shouted as she pulled on her unresponsive friend's shirt.

''Hikki, say something too.''

Hachiman saw the doubt and fear in Yukinoshita's eyes as she looked at him helplessly. It was time to save her as well from the same darkness.

''Yuigahama is right. You are very important to us. I too lo-love you like she does.'' He told her at face-value. ''Even if you don't believe me yet, we will show you and everyone else from now on.''

Every word hit her like a hammer so she couldn't help to respond with one of her harsh remarks at this absurdness.

Her words lacked a lot of the usual spice as she said ''Hikicreepy-kun, why would I be happy when you tell me that you lo-''

''lo-''

But no more sounds came from her parched throat as it constricted around the last word.

'' _Love. I can't even remember the last time I used or heard this word.''_

Hachiman, Yuigahama, and Isshiki all looked at several emotions appearing and disappearing on Yukinoshita's face in the span of mere seconds before she started to release tears at a fast pace.

''Uuuhh..''

The wall she built around herself had fallen as well as Yukinoshita curled up and began to bawl in her knees.

There was no one that would condemn her.

The room was filled with the noises of a girl that had to hold in all her pain from an early age as there was no one that would listen to her.

Isshiki was watching how her senpai had once again helped someone around him, even if it was for himself as well.

''Senpai, you're a lot stronger than I am.'' She softly said before she silently left the room to give the service club some much needed time alone.

As the door silently closed, she walked away to the first seminar hall where her council was waiting on her, wondering if she too can find it in her to be _genuine_ with herself.

* * *

Several more minutes, Yukinoshita kept on sniveling before Yuigahama decided that it was enough and pulled Hachiman with her.

Then she pulled Yukinoshita towards her and kept the three together as one.

''Yukinon. There's no need to do this alone anymore. We are here for you. Always and always.'' Yuigahama said as she hugged the girl closer to her.

Tentatively, Yukinoshita wrapped her arm around Yuigahama but was afraid of what would happen if she did the same with Hachiman.

''It's alright.'' She suddenly heard from the male. ''After everything that happened today and yesterday, I will accept all of you, Yukino.''

''Ahh so unfair!'' Yuigahama yelled. ''Than call me by my name too''

Hachiman nodded and received a dazzling smile from the orange haired girl.

Yukino wasn't even paying attention anymore as she felt a sudden weightlessness take over her body and fell forward in his arms.

On instinct, both Yui and Hachiman grabbed her tight but couldn't prevent the three falling to their knees.

''Are you okay, Yukinon?'' Yui asked distressed as the girl didn't move around anymore but remained unmoving in their arms.

Slowly her head began to bob again like she was laughing at a joke.

''I see..'' they heard coming from Hachiman's chest. ''So this is what something _genuine_ feels like.''

Her troubled voice, her troubled eyes, they were no longer visible. Instead they saw a pair of very bright _happy_ blue eyes watching them.

With some help from each other, the three members of the service club stood up and disentangled from one another.

A small cough and a small tinge of red on her cheeks, Yukino took the word again. ''I think we've spent enough time engaging in our internal affairs, but I do believe we've made quite some progress.''

''Hikigaya-kun.'' She said with a lot more fondness than before. ''I believe it is in the interest of the service club to formally accept your request. Your request for something _genuine_.

A couple more minutes were taken out to clean everything up. The tea set, the chairs back at their desks and red eyes and wet cheeks cleaned from their liquid.

''Let's go.'' Hachiman said lightly. ''We're already late.''

* * *

''This was really bad.'' Yukino said as she recovered from the dull council meeting. The other council had a lot of ideas that were all impossible to prepare or fund by the two schools combined.

''Heeheehee.'' Yui sheepily laughed, meaning she didn't understand a thing of it. Only this time Hachiman could understand.

As the three were quietly enjoying themselves, with the occasional question from Yui, like they did in their club room. An annoyance came by that spotted a familiar face.

''Ohya, is that Hikigaya?'' The female voice questioned, gaining the attention from the trio.

They saw a girl their own age with shoulder long curly hair stepping inside of their comfort zone.

She was recognized to be a member of the Kaigin Sougou high school student council.

''Hmm, Orimoto-san, what can we do for you?'' Yukino asked the girl that stood in front of Hachiman.

''Ara….might you be Hikigaya's girlfriend or something?'' She asked with an obvious rhetoric look on her face.

''Etto..I am Hikki's girlfriend.'' A voice from the side answered.

''Eeh really..?'' The girl screeched as she look at Yui holding Hachiman's hand in her own. He liked the way it felt, but under the scrutiny of someone he had asked out before it was quite embarrassing.

At the same time, Yukino also had her mouth open but didn't wish to plant any unnecessary information in the girl's ears. She hadn't even told Hachiman himself.

The girl didn't really know what else to say to her former classmate so she wished them a good night after shaking her head several times wondering if she hit her head somewhere.

''Hikki..'' Yui said softly. ''Did you know that girl?''

''She was in my middle school.'' He replied. ''I hate nice girls like her.'' And with that the three of them left, each with a mildly annoying after taste.

* * *

Having arrived home, having eaten dinner with Komachi. Hachiman spilled the beans about what happened today.

His sister was very happy, though a little mad as he didn't wait a little longer yesterday what spared them from a lot of sorrow, she reminded him that she too loved him very much.

It was the first day in many, many years for him where he felt a small amount of happiness. Something that felt _genuine_ from the outside.

Hachiman washed away all the trouble and tears from today in a long soak, enjoying his MAX coffee.

Tonight he would sleep alone. Not that he didn't want to share his happiness with his sister, but by revelling in this very foreign feeling.

He couldn't wait to go back to school.

And like him, three others living at different locations in Chiba all had their minds on what happened today, for the first time wishing that the morning would come soon.

* * *

There we have it, an almost 9k long teaser chapter for my new story.

I didn't really expect the chapter to be this long but meh what gives.

I hope everyone liked the emotions I tried to add to the characters and they seem at least a little believable. I might re-edit it in the future to make them see more real after reading the light novels.

Anyhow, thanks for reading.


	2. The Xmas Event and Kawasaki Saki

Yo what up?

It's the second chapter of this story

I wanted to write it fairly soon after the first chapter so I'm on a roll this time.

I appreciate all the favorites, follows and reviews but I do need to answer some of them.

As always, there are some internet heroes talking trash about Hachiman and the way I portray him and the fact that it's a harem.

Well, to the people that share the opinion of the reviewers, I'd kindly like to tell you to no longer read the story as the summary already explained the fact that it's a ''HachimanxHarem''

Secondly, I've received some wishes regarding the members of the harem.

For now, I will only confirm Yukino, Yui, Iroha, and Komachi.

LEMONS? – HELL YES

But honestly, the two others that were listening outside the service club room, one walking alone through the hallway and another that stopped texting on the stairs. And both of them are in Hachiman's class. It's not that difficult…

I am still considering others like Haruno and Shizuka so nothing is set in stone yet besides the mentioned 6. Or maybe the other side with Rumi..

Internet heroes aside, those that left normal reviews, they are much appreciated by yours truly and I do hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well.

Ah! There btw was one review regarding the fact that I consider most stories here a little depressing. I think that it is subjective to everyone, I am just a sucker for happy stories and consider stories quite quickly to be downers. However, that does not mean that the stories themselves aren't good.

Same goes for the fact that they have supposedly found what was genuine. For those that have been paying attention, genuine has always been written in cursive, like _genuine_. They only just realised what they want and they can only speak about what feels _genuine or real_ to them. It's gonna be a long road before they find what is really genuine for them.

Anyhow, for those that have read it this far, prepare for a lot more development and LN material, might use some info from the game as well.

Have fun reading!

''…..'' – Speaking

''… _..'' – Thoughts or inner monologue_

Chapter 2: The Xmas Event and Kawasaki Saki

* * *

It was a cold, early morning in the house of the Hikigaya family. The windows were cracked with a small layer of ice, and inside the house it was still deathly silent. But change was coming as soft steps were heard on the stairs walking closer and closer until they stopped in front of a certain someone's bedroom.

''Excuse me..'' a curious female voiced as she opened the door and walked inside.

Tip-toeing on her socks, the girl made her way to the bed to find the person she confessed to sleeping silently.

''Hikki…'' She tenderly voiced as she moved down on her knees and saw his sleepy face from close-up.

A faint warmth filled her chest as she looked at him. During the day he was on edge, trying to control as much of his environment as he could, hating any kind of surprise. But as he slept there with a small smile, Yui couldn't look away from him.

Unfortunately, she had been given the tedious task of waking him up by his sister when she told her how they were in a relationship.

Yukino looked like she wanted to protest, but with a full little sister glare she was forced into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Back upstairs, Yui was still patting Hachiman's soft hair when she remembered she was there to wake him up.

For a few minutes she did everything she could, from pinching his cheeks, punching him softly and shake him from side to side. However, only irritated grumbles came from his mouth as he turned on his side away from her.

Some people had things they simple couldn't take. For Yuigahama Yui that was being ignored.

She had taken her so called gloves off as she took a hold of his blanket, the most important thing in Hachiman's existence at the moment and tried to pry his fingers off of it.

Her fingers tried to grab his in the dark, and slowly but surely the fingers were removed one by one as she lifted the heavy blanket off of him.

With a victorious look in her eyes and on her face she proudly puffed her chest out and waited for her victim to wake up.

During their short scuffle, Yui moved to the other side of the bed and was now kneeling on his mattrass. Very, very close to him.

Groggily a pair of small eyes opened as the owner of said eyes felt a sudden chill envelop his body.

His hands were moving around, trying to find something warm and managed to grab a warm pillow.

''Kyaah''

A soft, fluffy pillow with a second one right next to it, and brought it close to his face.

''H-Hikki, wake up!''

The pillows softly pounded on his back. A very relaxing sensation as Hachiman buried his face between them and found his blanket attached to them.

As he had completed his mission, Hachiman closed his eyes again and let sleep overtake him once more.

The girl's face had lit up with the same color as her hair as she watched him find comfort in her body. Instead of pushing him away, Yui thought he looked very cute like this and couldn't resist the temptation to pat him a little.

''Heeheehee.'' She laughed happily though a small tinge of red was still present on her face. Even so, Hachiman was very warm, and the bed was very soft. A girl like Yui couldn't resist for very long as her eyes closed as well and snuggled into his dark hair.

* * *

In the kitchen, the preparations for breakfast were completed at last when Yukino had set the last plate on the table, filled with eggs.

Komachi and Yukino both sat at the table where one of the two began her breakfast and the other still patiently waited for her clubmates.

Sounds of chewing and drinking were met by a silent stare from the older girl.

''What is it? Aren't you hungry.'' Komachi asked from in between bites.

Yukino sighed in an unladylike fashion at her obvious question. She could no longer deny that the cute girl in front of her had familial ties to her clubmate. ''Yuigahama-san is taking a long time to wake your deadbeat brother.''

''Hmhm.'' Komachi replied as she bit in her eggs before brightly smiling at the taste. ''She probably fell asleep next to him.'' She continued.

She received a blank look from Yukino with eyes that were suspiciously wide open.

''Would you care to repeat that, I believe I need to make an appointment with my otologist.'' Yukino replied with a dangerous edge in her tone.

Just like her brother when he was in his element, which for him was sleeping, for her it was eating and spending time with Hachiman, Komachi paid zero attention to her thinly veiled threats.

''They probably are asleep together. It feels really good though.'' Komachi voiced before she continued with devouring her breakfast.

Even though Yukino just heard something outrageous at the end of Komachi's sentence, she decided not to respond to it as she believed it must have been a sibling thing. But none the less, she excused herself before speed walking through the house with only one destination in mind.

* * *

Upstairs a door slammed open and the warm but fusty odor of the room hit Yukino in her face. Despite the smell, she walked through the dark room, which was lit by a small line of light coming from the curtains and threw them open.

Hachiman's bedroom was immediately filled with light and Yukino was able to observe her clubmates. At first, her eyes widened and her face grew pale before she noticed Yui's attire that had become undone and the location of Hachiman's face.

Yukino had never been a girl that would remain silent in any given situation that needed her attention. Seeing her clubmates intimately together did trigger a reaction from her as she neared her male clubmate and strongly pulled on his cheeks.

''Muuuhh..''

Blearily a pair of greyish eyes opened up for the second time today, not ten minutes since the last time.

Though this time, Hachiman noticed a painful feeling in his right cheek nor could he move his lips together.

As the pain didn't disappear and his eyes became clearer, he saw a slender hand pulling on his cheeks. Hachiman followed the hand and arm that led all the way to the blushing face of his service club president.

''Yuuuiimom..'' He muttered sleepily. ''Hy are yu in my deam?''

''Creepygaya-kun.'' Yukino dangerously whispered with an atomic blush on her face, pulling once more even harder on his cheek before letting go. ''I may certainly hope you haven't been releasing your carnal feelings on my image have you.''

The last pull on his face woke Hachiman up completely as he rubbed his tender cheek, looking confused at Yukino.

''What are you doing in my bedroom, Yukino?'' He asked the girl as he noticed a sudden weight on his left shoulder.

''Yuigahama-san was supposed to wake you up..'' She offhandedly replied. ''Let's wake her up, or we're going to be late.''

But the girl had other ideas as she missed Hachiman's warmth and when her hands found him again she returned his face back to her pillows.

During their short time together, one of the buttons of her shirt had become undone which resulted in Hachiman's face making direct contact with her warm skin and the top of her bra.

''Heehee Hikki..'' She mumbled as she drooled a little on him with a giggle. ''You're so naughty.''

''Y-Yuigahama-san, unhand Hikigaya-kun this instant. This beast will lose his reason if any skin is shown to him.'' Yukino sounded as she pulled on Yui from the other side.

The peach haired girl had a normal sleeping rhythm. Every day she would go to bed and wake up at the same time. But something was wrong as her bed was a lot warmer than she remembered. A pleasant heat held between her arms and another on her back. Her eyes opened from the unfamiliar situation and found another pair of eyes looking straight into her own.

Silently she stared at those eyes until she connected the dots and remembered where she was and what she was doing. However, instead of the inevitable blush she calmly stretched her arms, pressing Hachiman's face deeper into her pillows.

'' _Hnnngghh..''_ She softly moaned as she stretched her body and held the back of Hachiman's head in her palm, keeping him close to her, never letting his eyes stray from her own.

There was still some sleepy fog left in her brain as she focussed her attention on her significant other…and kissed him.

Not a kiss like the first time where she tentatively touched his lips with her own. No, this one was filled with affection for the other. Soft and sweet with a little morning breath. A full fifteen seconds passed before she released him again and she released him from her hold.

''Good morning, Hachiman.'' She sweetly said as she rebuttoned her shirt. ''Your sister asked me to wake you up, so let's have breakfast.''

Swiftly she left the room with her hands clasped behind her back, followed by another small yawn and left the other occupants of the room alone in their thoughts.

Hachiman questioningly looked at Yukino and saw to his astonishment that she scurried back. ''Don't expect anything like that anytime soon, Hikigaya-kun.'' She almost hissed like his cat. ''Being alone with you in your bedroom or the clubroom, I still fear for my chastity.''

That was the Yukino he knew. The girl he loved to argue with.

''Please don't make any jokes so early in the morning, Yukinoshita-san.'' Hachiman said as he got up. ''Imaginary situations aren't really my forte.''

''You must have hit your head in your sleep as I am certain that you would have devoured Yuigahama-san whole if I weren't here.'' Yukino replied immediately.

''But there is one significant difference between you and Yui.'' Hachiman continued as he sent a meaningful look right below her chin, causing Yukino to hide her chest from his eyes.

''I-I-I might have a modest pair but I am still a woman.'' She snapped at him with a slightly hurt look. Always being compared to a well-endowed older sister isn't easy to forget at a moment like this.

''I don't know what you're talking about. In the past many of our country's heroes were men with long hair and they also received hugs. Ooh maybe I can ask Totsuka to give me a hug.'' He nonchalantly rebuted as he took a fresh uniform from his closet before he looked back at his clubmate in the room.

It was like a demonic princess had ascended from hell as Hachiman looked at Yukino's face which looked closer to crying than smiling.

Downstairs, as Yui was gobbling down her slightly cold breakfast, they could all hear the sound of skin hitting skin and a loud _doof_ reaching their ears a moment later.

* * *

The sun had now reached such a height where no one had to use their car or bicycle lights anymore and the students of Sobu High school were walking from all directions to the school's main entrance.

Among those were three students who, till now, always walked alone to school. Sometimes Hachiman brought his sister to her middle school but those were the only times he wasn't alone. His trusted iPhone with earphones wasn't present as the two walking closely next to him, so close that with every step forward they softly bumped into him with either shoulder or hip preventing him from doing so.

The girl on the left was happily smiling as she walked, every so often waving at her acquaintances that saw her with _him_ and Yukino. On the other side, a beautiful girl with long, black hair was walking with a small tinge of red on her face, refusing to even almost glance to the left of her. Between the two, _he_ walked. _He_ looked the same as any other day, with the exception of his left cheek being colored in a burning red. But if you looked closely, a very faint mark of lips was on it.

''There will be no alleviating of pain next time, Hikigaya-kun.'' Yukino voiced calmly, though her blush didn't disappear. ''Especially not by touching you. I am still uncertain if I haven't been infected by your Hikigerms.''

''Hikigerms don't exist…I think.'' The young man answered before they reached the entrance, and something was strange.

Every day, for as far as he could remember, there was a negative air surrounding him, pressing on him till the moment he walked out of the entrance again.

But right now, with these two at his side, he couldn't find it in him to care.

Inside, the three split to go to their own lockers and changed their outdoor shoes for their indoor pair.

The eyes of the student body were on them as _he_ walked with two of the school's beauties, but none of those being watched cared about what they thought. On the second floor, Yui and Hachiman both saw Yukino off, much to her surprise and secret elation. A bright smile from the ice princess was their reward which they gladly took.

''Let's go, Hachiman.'' Yui said after a few seconds and took him by the hand. All within sight of the students that were scrambling to make it to their own classes.

''Ohh..yes.'' He managed to reply. It was the first time since his wish for something _genuine_ that he was back in class, and was a little hesitant in showing off Yui as his own. How would the class react.

''Hachiman.''

His name was being called from right beside him.

''Everything is okay. I want this. Together with you.''

Our protagonist watched the owner of the voice smile brightly at him, a warm look in her eyes directed at him, only him.

''Sorry..it's just-'' But he was stopped by Yui's fingers on his lips. ''I chose this, Hachiman. I love you, remember?''

Soft gasps from around them were heard as they stood still in front of the stairs on their floor.

Yui showed a small smile before a look like Isshiki was only able to appeared in her eyes as she grabbed on to him. ''Hachiman…do you love me too?''

She didn't care about the implications it could have on her life, or what others thought. She only cared about the one that stood with opened lips and small grey eyes that were boring in her own in surprise.

Whispers from around him, attacking his senses, but never affecting him. Only she and him were there, everything else was just background noise.

A confession of this scale in front of everyone. It was still a step too great to take. But a small nod from him brightened the girl in front of him up immensely.

It was through sheer luck that the students around him that saw what happened had no relation with Hachiman nor his class.

''Heeheehee Hachiman. Let's go.'' Yui giggled happily and pulled him with her. Right until they reached the door to their classroom where he softly removed her arm from his own. She sent him a slightly hurt look, but he bit through the pain that caused him it by patting her small bun on her head and sent her an apologetic smile, for as far as it didn't look creepy.

Yui nodded at him with a look that meant he had to make it up to her, before she walked into class. After half a minute, he was the last on to make it just in time.

* * *

The moment Hachiman stepped into class several eyes were on him. Not that it was such a novelty, just the fact that they lingered longer on him than usual. Every other day it was a quick look, often replaced by a glare before he was being ignored again.

Silently he clicked his tongue as he walked up to his seat under the scrutinizing eyes of his classmates, much to his confusion and annoyance, but was quickly saved by his arriving teacher.

''Everyone seated. You know the drill.'' Hiratsuka-sensei shouted as she grabbed her presence list.

''Hayama.''

''Present.''

''Hikigaya.''

''Present.''

''….''

''Hikigaya!''

''W-What?''

Student and teacher looked at each other, both having very confused expressions on their faces.

''N-No. It is nothing. Hearing you say present instead of yo threw me off.'' Hiratsuka-sensei laughed. ''But still, you look a little different today. Anything good happened?''

Internally he snapped the monster woman in half, but in reality a small smile appeared on his face.

As most students in class had never heard him talk loudly, only mumbling under his breath or when someone stood next to his desk, they all heard him in a clear but neutral voice speak. ''Yes. Something good did happen.''

''Oohoho.'' His sensei laughed good-heartedly as she pulled out her cigarettes from her coat. ''…and does this good happen to be someone of the other gender?''

Stab, stab, stab. They all felt like daggers in his back, the stares from everyone in his class. The resident loner who wasn't used to nor interested to be the center of attention tried to make himself even smaller. The full weight of what happened over the years wasn't suddenly gone after a single day.

''W-Well. You would be correct to assume that.'' Hachiman answered quietly, causing Hiratsuka-sensei's cigarette to fall from her open lips and her lighter still fully lit.

After his confession, the class clamoured with everyone but a handful shouting their opinions. From being called a liar to an attention whore. Only a few were silently watching him, waiting for him to continue.

Yui's face was a little red from his proclamation. Something about this situation made Hachiman look really cool in her eyes.

Hachiman took a deep breath to calm himself down, before he committed seppuku by his teacher's hands.

''I wonder though…'' He began as the clamouring had died down. ''…why would a teacher be interested in the love lives of her students? I understand that gossiping is part of a high school life but to still do it at your age is unbeco-''

'' _BOOM''_

The air in front of Hachiman's face imploded on itself from the speed of Hiratsuka-sensei's fist. Her red aura now widely spread behind her, forming the face of the devil.

All color vanished from his face as he stared at the almost glowing red fist in front of him.

''What did I tell you about my age, Hikigaya?''

Her overpowering aura only grew more powerful as Hachiman felt like he would lose consciousness any second.

''T-To not mention it.'' He answered.

''So don't do it again!'' Hiratsuka-sensei yelled back before reeling in her aura.

''Shiii, I still can't believe Hikitani has a girlfriend yo.'' A male voice loudly proclaimed from the back of the classroom.

The sudden realization made Yui squeak softly and turn even redder than before, gathering the attention of 2F's fire queen.

''Yui, seriously. _Him_?'' Miura exclaimed in shock. ''Have you lost it?''

All eyes in the classroom focussed on Yui, who looked visibly affected by the attention, but still didn't want to deny it. ''Yes. Yesterday we got together.''

''Ahh shii, Hikitani is a real bro!'' Tobe yelled, which made all the other men in the room shout out their own thoughts.

The girls however were a lot harsher with Yui.

''Why would you fall for that _thing.''_

''Is _he_ forcing you to do this.''

It was a situation Hachiman was prepared for. A situation he was almost certain that would appear today. The why question for Yui.

Luckily, he had prepared an answer in advance.

Coughing loudly, the absurdity of it caused everyone to quiet down.

'' _How embarrassing.''_ Hachiman thought as he facepalmed himself.

''I would appreciate it if none of you people here involve yourself in our relationship.'' He voiced as he stared at Yui. ''If you don't know anything about me, you also don't know what I have to offer. If you believe I only have my appearance to offer, you're just a shallow person. I'm glad Yui isn't like any of you.''

The class was silent as they were all going over his words. Some were in deep thought, others immediately disregarded them and some believed Hachiman made sense.

Kawasaki, Miura, Hayama, Hiratsuka-sensei. They all understood his words loud and clear.

''Indeed. I am a little surprised that those words came from such a rotten person, Hikigaya.'' Hiratsuka-sensei smiled as she finally started her lesson. ''No more interruptions or I'll show you my fist of doom.''

Her dark grin was more than enough to persuade her students to pay attention to her lesson.

* * *

Today's modern Japanese was a tedious task for even the brightest students as their sensei had to use the remaining twenty minutes for a fifty minutes long lessons, so there was a lot of cramming.

With the familiar bell ringing, the class dropped their pens as one and sighed in relief. As Hiratsuka-sensei left the class, but not before sending a wink to Hachiman, the familiar sounds of socializing once more filled the room.

His bag repacked with his things, Hachiman stood up to walk to the Service club when he was grabbed from the back by Yui.

''Let's go to Yukinon, Hachiman.'' She said with a smile as she took his hand in her own.

Yui was already dragging him through the room before he knew what was going on, and all was well and good before his eyes met another pair. Stunned by the sudden contact, he looked away from his classmate and soon found himself in the hallway.

'' _What was with her. Uhm.. Yukatakawa?''_ Hachiman thought quietly as he allowed himself to be dragged. ''Was it okay what I said, Yui?''

His question made her stop in her tracks. Nothing happened and then as fast as lightning she buried herself in his chest. Her sudden impact caused him to take two steps back.

''Hmm..'' Yui nodded in his chest. ''Very okay.''

'' _Pfft''_

Hachiman laughed about her answer, but he guessed that was what made her Yui.

With a final affectionate squeeze from Yui, the duo resumed their walk, though a little slower than before.

''I know you love all three of us, but I want to have a little more time for myself.''

Being said by either of the girls, Hachiman knew he could never say no.

* * *

''Yahallo!''

''..Yo..''

''Hello.''

The familiar greetings resounded through the service club room. Regardless of the fact that the same words were used several dozen times already since entering the club, for the first time they sounded so fresh to their ears.

The girls had each taken their own chairs, with Yui moving much closer to Yukino.

''Hikigaya-kun, would you like some tea?'' Yukino asked with a soft smile. Hachiman was a little suspicious of her kind words towards him but he saw, just as with Yui, warmth in her eyes. It was a lot smaller than Yui had, likely from being accustomed to having her walls up all the time, he nodded before taking out his light novel.

The room, which was filled with tension the last couple of weeks, now served as their school sanctuary again as the smell of tea filled the room.

'' _Can one good day really make such a different in my life.''_ Hachiman wondered as the tea tasted even better than before.

''Hikigaya-kun.'' Yukino addressed him. ''What are we going to do today?''

Returning his paper cup to the table, Hachiman had adopted a serious look on his face. ''I want to begin today. I want to understand you both better.''

Yui and Yukino both glanced at each other before telling Hachiman to go on.

''I want us three to work on something we are weak in. I determined that I am weak in working with others. Starting with you two, I will try to open up more.'' He voiced openly. ''Then afterwards I will try opening up to others as well.''

''Okay, I'll try to think of something.'' Yui said as she took on a thinking pose. ''I think-like-you know.. maybe share my thoughts?''

''…I guess I could listen more to myself…'' Yukino softly muttered.

Hachiman and Yui both smiled when they saw her bashful look, though Yukino looked back at him with a horrifying look upon seeing his smile. Good-natured or maybe not..?

''Enough of our internal issues for now.'' Yukino continued as she sipped her tea. ''Perhaps you'd like to explain the details of your request from Isshiki-san.''

So he explained how the student council had difficulties under Isshiki's leadership. She took up too many tasks from the other council and had no more oversight. This time they had to make their hands dirty instead of giving the tools to make things work.

* * *

''Seeenpaaaii~'' was happily screeched from a distance as the service club saw the student council president steamrolling her way towards them.

The girls smiled uneasily as Isshiki closed the distance between them and looked up at Hachiman.

''Thank you for coming too, Yui-senpai, Yukino-senpai.'' She said as she silently held her plastic bag out to Hachiman.

Both service club girls were a little surprised when he took the bag from her whilst sending them a questioning look.

''It's a lot less interesting to tease senpai when there are no reactions.'' Isshiki mumbled under her breath as neither Yui nor Yukino berated her.

''Well…let's go, Senpai.'' She continued as she dragged Hachiman with her.

* * *

''That was worse than I expected.'' Yukino said as she sat outside of the seminar hall. Speaking to an audience still drained her energy from her.

''Yeah..'' Yui followed up with.

As the two girls were revelling in silence, Hachiman returned back to them with a drink.

''So, what's next, Hachiman?'' The coral haired girl asked as she thirstily sipped from her strawberry drink.

''Both of you have done enough for today.'' He said much to their shock. ''There are only some small things left to do today, so please go home early.''

''Still, Hikigaya-kun…'' Yukino replied as she looked at her can of green tea. ''We are just as much members are the service club as you are.''

''I'm aware. But I know you both woke up very early in the morning or you could've never made it to my place before school.'' Hachiman answered as the girls looked away.

''M-Maah there is certainly some truth in your words.'' Yukino muttered softly before sending a look back at Yui. ''That doesn't mean we can't help you.''

Hachiman held out his hands towards Yui and Yukino, who each took one after a moment of consideration, for Yukino a little longer. With both student councils still discussing the terms of the Christmas festival, the community center was devoid of any other people as Hachiman walked his clubmates to the front door.

The sun had sunken halfway under the horizon and traffic had quieted down. It wouldn't take long anymore for the streetlights to turn on.

There was no emotional goodbye, no tears or deep hugs. Hachiman only said what he really needed to. ''Get home safe, Yui, Yukino.''

At that moment, Hachiman didn't know the implications his words would have on the two as he waved them off.

As the girls walked together, neither of the two said a word. Yukino had since an early age never heard any words like that. Her driver brought her to school and picked her up, never speaking at all. Presently, as she lived alone and, till today, walked alone to school her empty apartment also greeted her with silence.

Yui had similar thoughts as Yukino. In the morning, if it wasn't too early, her mother would see her off to school, but never saw a reason to call her at night as she believed Yui to be safe at all time. Just like Yui herself, Yui's mother wasn't the most clever of people.

The two silently walked on through the night, at one point sharing a small goodbye when they both took a different direction to their homes, thinking about one thing only.

'' _Is this genuine.''_ And a warm feeling spread through their chests.

* * *

After seeing his clubmates off, Hachiman returned to the Seminar halls where he saw the door open of room #1

Inside he found the two student councils discussing on their own. Hachiman also spotted just short of a dozen younger girls neatly seated on a bench in the back, with a single student a little further away from the others.

''Ahh, Senpai.'' Isshiki said as her eyes fell on him, but as she walked towards him Hachiman saw how the other council members looked at her in frustration.

''Everything alright?'' Hachiman asked calmly.

The other student council had given them a lot of extra work, which to the unspoken irritation of Sobu's student council had been agreed to by Isshiki.

Though she didn't show it, Isshiki had held onto his arm a little tighter and the twinkle in her eyes had dimmed though her smile remained the same.

Hachiman noticed how she wasn't going to be doing any more work today and went against the service club's principles by taking over her work for now.

Together with the secretary, he made a list of possible and impossible ideas and gave the feedback to the other student council's president, Tamanawa.

As his hands shot all over the place and his strange irregular shouts of random management terms, Hachiman came to the conclusion that there was a fundamental difference between himself and Tamanawa.

His and Yukino's outbursts earlier in the day did nothing regarding his fantasies and demanded an immediate council meeting.

During the meeting, there were some steps made. Each student council would take care of their own side of the ideas. No more dependency on the other.

With the largest issue now solved, Hachiman told Isshiki what to do with the primary schoolers that haven't moved at all. Seven of the girls followed Isshiki to the Christmas tree that had yet to be decorated, whilst the only one left silently took a small box from the side, which was filled with yellow paper when she opened it.

In the meantime, everyone but the two of him had left the room to do whatever it was they had to.

Outside he could hear the laughs of the primary school girls working on their tasks and a loud laugh from Orimoto, a sound he would never forget.

The calm noises of a pair of scissors cutting through paper reached his ears as he focussed on the lone girl. She looked incredibly similar to Yukino he thought as Hachiman walked up to her.

The girl had a familiar look on her face as her dark grey eyes stared into the void as her hands moved on auto-pilot. Cut, cut. Snap, snap. Done.

Suddenly, Hachiman had an epiphany. During summer school camp, there was a girl being bullied by her peers that he (tried) to help.

He broke the friendships of the other girls with the help of Hayama, Miura, and Tobe but it looked like the girl was still alone.

Hachiman sighed in frustration before taking a seat next to the small girl and picked one of the yellow papers.

Upon the penetration of her personal bubble, life returned to the girl's eyes and looked at the invader.

''Don't bother, Hachiman.'' The girl said calmly. ''I don't need your help. I can do it myself.''

''So you say, but you are…'' He replied unbothered by her stare.

''I'm good.''

The girl silently continued, her eyes staring in front of her again as she remembered the loner next to her.

Hachiman stared at her for a moment longer before he stood up, hearing a small gasp coming from the girl.

She looked up to him and as their eyes met, she quickly looked away with a small blush.

Her eyes now focussed on her paper, waiting for Hachiman to react.

''But you know what.'' He voiced as her attention was on him again. ''I can do it all _alone._ ''

Blinking her eyes, she laughed quietly at the young man.

''What the heck. That sounds so stupid.'' The girl replied with a kind voice.

Hachiman quirked his lips at the girl, before he sat down next to her and took a pair of scissors for himself and began cutting.

''Listen up…you.'' He began as he focussed on his hands.

''I have a name.'' She interjected a little angered.

''Oohh...''

''Rumi.''

''Listen up…Rumi.'' Hachiman said calmly as his hands stopped.

''Yeah?'' Rumi replied as she looked up to him, a little surprised his face showed some traces of sadness.

Though Hachiman had been put down on many occasions in his life, he still held a particular kind of pride, so bowing for him was almost always out of the question.

''I'm sorry, Rumi.'' He said as he did bow on this occasion. ''I'm sorry I couldn't help you more during summer camp.''

''Wawawa.'' She voiced in surprise at Hachiman's bow. ''It's okay, Hachiman. I know you tried and it at least a little better.''

Slowly he lifted his upper body up to look in Rumi's eyes. He was a little surprised that she was able to look into his rotten eyes without recoiling in disgust.

''Still. I feel responsible for everything that happened.'' He continued on. ''Is there anything I can do for you?''

Immediately she wanted to deny any favour, until a sudden thought caused her cheeks to light up and coughed in her small fist.

''W-Well if you really want to help me…'' She asked with upturned eyes at him. ''P-Please give me your number in case I need any of your advice.''

A fellow loner, a little girl, triggering his Onii-chan alarm. It didn't matter how secretive he was with his personal information as he couldn't deny Rumi's request.

After sharing their personal contacts, saving her under RumiRumi in his phone and Rumi looking pretty happy at her phone, Hachiman had one more important question for her.

''Rumi. Would you like to star in the Christmas play?''

* * *

The day after, the day of the Xmas event.

Everything did go well. After a short conversation with Isshiki that made his heart pound loudly, the show began.

Like he thought, Rumi was shining on stage. She received the loudest applause out of everyone from the audience when she finished her final song. Hachiman and the service club were among them. He wasn't sure though but he did believe she sent him a final warm look before waving at the crowd.

Hachiman was also surprised to see a small blue-haired girl participating in the event, and when she spotted him she brightly smiled at him yelling ''Haa-chan!''

Unlike her sister, Hachiman could always remember the little girl so he gave her a small wave before she continued her act with other elementary schoolers, never noticing that her older sister was present as well.

At night, when the audience had left, everything was cleaned up and Hachiman was home again lazing around on the couch just before dinner, he received a short text.

'' _Thanks for your help. Everyone really enjoyed the play. I feel a lot happier now. X''_ Hachiman read as he saw the sender was RumiRumi.

''I helped huh…'' He whispered as he let go of his phone.

Today was a day he wouldn't forget any time soon.

* * *

The next day, he cycled to school with his sister on the backseat. The two of them both didn't want to wake up after Hachiman's alarm rang and snoozed again. Their bodies were in close contact when Komachi moved on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggled her face in his chest. Their legs were intertwined and with each movement she pressed her budding chest into his. Neither of them was bothered by their skinship as they've been doing it for so long now.

With Komachi better than Hachiman at waking up, she slowly rose up and pressed her behind on his lap, not caring that she felt something pressing in between her cheeks. It wasn't like she never felt it before when she was the small spoon in the morning.

Komachi picked up her brother's iPhone and checked the time, before she lifted herself up and dropped back on him, causing her brother to immediately wake up.

A few minutes later, having showered and dressed, the duo of brother and sister made their way to school.

When they neared the school, Komachi quickly gave Hachiman an affectionate kiss on his cheek before jumping off the back of the bicycle before coming to a complete stop in front of the entrance of her school.

As she waved she shouted to his back ''Bye bye Onii-chan!''

* * *

At school he managed to pay a bit more attention than he usually did at the lessons he considered stupid; Math and Sciences.

As the bell rang and lunch time began, Hachiman prepared himself to watch Totsuka play tennis again. Something he enjoyed doing during his lunch besides being alone, but fate wasn't about to be that kind to him today.

The door of the classroom opened and everyone was surprised to see Yukinoshita Yukino enter. Miura looked like she had to defend her territory from her, but was confused when she didn't even spare her a glance.

Yui had already seen her enter and followed in her footsteps as she too walked towards an unsuspecting Hachiman quietly humming to himself.

The two girls stood quietly behind him as he picked up his bag before they addressed him. ''Hachiman-kun, I would appreciate it if you and your foul breath wouldn't be shared with those in your immediate surroundings.'' Yukino surprisingly said. Hachiman's classmates were as confused as he was now she used his first name.

''Hachiman, let's have lunch.'' Yui followed. ''I can share some _free food_ with you.''

''Ahh…well free food is always good but I have to pass.'' Hachiman replied as he saw that Totsuka had already left the class. ''But I have to hurry now. I'll see you after school.''

''Yui-san wasn't requesting. Neither am I.'' Yukino said as she took his arm.

''We have been spending a lot of time together lately. I need my alone time also.'' He uttered as he was being pulled by his clubmates. ''No...No Totsuka-chan!''

* * *

In the clubroom where the three were eating and Hachiman asked Yukino and Yui why they called him by his first name and why they wanted him to join for lunch, an empty spot was noticed at the entrance closest to the tennis court. Where a young silver haired boy was sweating with every swing from his racket, another person was on Hachiman's usual location.

She had been trying to talk to him for a few days now and hoped to see him here. Unfortunately he wasn't there. She quickly left wither her blueish hair silently waving as she walked. She would put in some more effort when she would see him in her class again.

* * *

'' _Something is wrong…''_ Hachiman thoughts as he felt a cold glare boring in his back. He didn't know who did it or why, but he was almost certain he'd die if he found out.

The teacher began a new subject when he finally felt the glare move away from him and breathed in deeply.

'' _What did I do this time…I know it isn't Miura as her glares burn with the intensity of a thousand suns. So who is..?''_

With his life on the line, Hachiman slowly scanned the class. No one was paying him any visible attention until he felt the same cold stabbing his back. He focussed on the feeling and his eyes met another pair.

Grumpy looking purple eyes with a small mole under the left one widened in surprise upon being spotted by him. The owner of the eyes huffed a little in irritation before her glare intensified and Hachiman looked away.

'' _Who was she again…''_ He wondered internally. _''Keika's elder sister. Kawakaki? Kawazumi?''_

Throughout the lesson, as Hachiman kept on wondering what her name was, the glares of her kept on stabbing him.

After class ended, Hachiman walked up to Yui, who was speaking to Miura, and told her that he'd be a little later and she didn't have to wait for him. ''Ok. Don't take too long.'' She replied before surprising him and those around her when she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. ''Heehee.''

With a warm smile he softly patted her, before noticing how Hayama and his clique were staring at him.

''Anything wrong, Hayama?'' He asked as he never took his eyes of the girl nestled in his chest.

But Hayama didn't answer him as the only outwards reaction was an uncomfortable chuckle.

With nothing left to do, Hachiman slowly left the room, watched by Yui and an unreadable Miura.

* * *

'' _Clunk''_

'' _Psshtt''_

The familiar sounds that came from the vending machine and a can of MAX coffee just before Hachiman took his first sip of the sweet coffee.

Preferably he would have gone to his clubroom right about now. The atmosphere was a lot better now the three, dare he say, were together. So far he had only kissed Yui and before they would do more they had to open up more to each other. The same counted for Yukino. All of them needed more work or things might change for the worse. But right now his concerns lie somewhere else as he walked up the stairs to the roof.

The three loners of the school made an unwritten agreement of their territory. Hikigaya had the southern exit near the tennis courts, Zaimokuza the library, and finally the one he was looking for…Kawasomething…on the roof.

As he expected, when he opened the heavy door only silence met him. The roof was empty as he expected and calmly walked.

''….Ooh it's you.'' A female voice said from above, and as Hachiman turned around he saw the figure of the girl he was looking for lazing on top of a small water tower.

Like inside the class some hostility leaked from her eyes as they bore in his.

''Uhhmm..'' Hachiman began as he looked at her. ''Uhh…''

Her aura of delinquency rose the more he mumbled over his words.

'' _That blue haired bloodline of hers. Same for that insect Kawasaki Taishi. Bro-con.''_

''KAWASAKI!''

''Hahhh..?'' Kawasaki blurted out at Hachiman's sudden shout.

''Ahh..Nothing.'' Hachiman replied ''Just remembered something that's all.''

''..Ooh…I hope not about my little brother did you…'' She replied with an incredible glare in her eyes.

'' _Waah scary! Bro-con! 100% bro-con!''_ He yelled in his mind.

''No. not at all. I just want to know why you kept staring at me in class.'' Hachiman voiced, dropping a bomb right on her.

''Waah…'' She squeaked as her delinquent aura dispersed and a full-body blush covered her. ''Wha-What are you talking about.''

The glare she gave him, enhanced by her blush, reminded him of Yukino and didn't feel threatened by her at all.

''Kawasaki. Your eyes have been on me for a long time today. Why?''

''You're wrong. W-Why would I look at you, idiot.'' She answered quickly. Her mature attitude towards life was nowhere to be found.

''Alright, if you say so.'' Hachiman voiced after mulling over her answer. If she didn't want to tell him he wasn't going to force her.

He turned his back on her and walked back inside, but before he could reach for the door, Hachiman was pulled back and pushed against the wall.

''Auw.'' Hachiman said as he ripped a part of his shoulder. Kawasaki had a fierce grip and now he had thoughts about him approaching her.

Kawasaki was very close to him as he could feel her breath moving over his face, her long legs brushing against his own and with every breath he took, Hachiman could feel two full orbs touch his chest.

But what astounded him were two glaring eyes boring in his own. They didn't look angered at all. More disappointed and saddened. He only knew so because he had seen them before in his sister after committing social suicide yet again.

''You don't believe me, do you.'' Kawasaki uttered angrily as she pushed even harder. ''Why don't you...hah?''

Her aura screamed _''Tell me, tell me''_

He remembered now. The girl in front of him may act like a tough girl, but inside she was a big softy. Words from her own brother.

''Don't worry. I don't mind anymore. Can you let go now.'' Hachiman answered her as she finally noticed how close they were.

Slowly she took a few steps back before falling onto her knees. The cold face she always wore was now as red as a cherry.

''Not again…'' Kawasaki softly said as she looked down.

Hachiman felt a little guilty as he looked at her. Her calm and disciplined attitude was nowhere to be found as she sat on her knees. This was the moment he was looking for, a moment to open up to someone else.

''It's alright.'' He calmly said as he held out his hand to her. ''I'm not angry.''

The girl was a little surprised when his outstretched hand appeared in front of her face. She hadn't seen him acting like that before.

She kept on looking at his hand and face before taking his hand in her own, clutching it tightly in her hand.

'' _Please let go.''_ Hachiman chanted to himself as a stranger basically touched him, but he held on.

Now back on her feet, Kawasaki looked over at him and she thought he indeed looked a bit different from a few days ago. In class she caught something about him being together with a girl from his class, but she didn't pay it a lot of attention.

However, right now she was paying a lot of attention to the young man in front of her. Someone that she didn't particularly cared for a couple months ago. Until he appeared in front of her at the angel's ladder for her brother's request she didn't even know of his existence. But slowly through the months he appeared on her radar from time to time. He spent some time with her little sister, her little brother called him affectionately ''Onii-san'' and he helped her apply for a scholarship.

So why was she focussing on him right now.

Ahh, that's right. Those words he used. His wish for something _genuine_.

Kawasaki really _really_ looked at him. Her purple eyes trying to look at the secrets that lied behind his dead eyes, but slowly they moved to other places. Over his nose, his small, opened lips. His sharp chin before even further down his neck and his…damaged clothes.

Hachiman had been waiting for either words or a knock-out punch from the girl, and was surprised when she told him to take his blazer off.

He followed the line of her eyes, causing her to blush slightly when he saw the small tear and silently took it off.

Silently she took the blazer and sat down with it. Opening her bag she took out a small sewing set.

As Kawasaki began working on his blazer, Hachiman sat down in front of her, watching her work with trained hands.

''W-What..'' She asked with a tinge of pink on her cheeks as he looked at her hands.

''Just a little surprised you're so good at it. I knew you could sew because of the festival last year but I'm pretty sure most mothers aren't this good.'' Hachiman answered, causing her blush to deepen.

A comfortable silence surrounded the two as only the sounds of a sewing needle through cotton was heard.

''So…'' Hachiman muttered calmly. ''How's your little sister doing?''

Immediately Kawasaki's face had an elated look as she spoke about her sister. What she painted last night, how school was going, and low long she cried as she couldn't find her rabbit doll.

''Ahh..'' She suddenly said as she remembered who she was sharing her sis-con tendencies with. ''I didn't bore you did I?''

The young man in front of her shook his head as he too held a deep love for his sister. ''Not at all. I was just surprised that you acted this way. I didn't dislike it.''

''The same goes for you, Hikigaya.'' Kawasaki muttered as she finished her repairs and handed him back his blazer looking like new. ''You have been pretty active for someone that wanted to be a full-time house husband.''

''How do you know?'' He asked confused.

''I was there too, you know.'' She replied in a dead pan voice. ''My little sister played a role in the Xmas Event.''

''Ahh ha..haaa…''

''…..''

''I don't know, I've been thinking about many other things for the future.'' Hachiman said. ''One of the things was trying to open up to more people.''

This caused Kawasaki to smile in kind to him. She was a loner, she wasn't interested in the things others her age liked. But when she heard him open up to her a small sliver of heat erupted from her maiden's heart, which was enough to show him part of her face she had in front of her siblings.

''I-I think I can open up a little more to you as well if you go that far.'' She said with a smile she reserved for her siblings before she bowed down a little. ''I am sorry for the rough treatment I've given you today and if it is alright with you I'd like to start over.''

''Are you sure, Kawasaki-san?'' Hachiman asked as he tentatively touched her shoulders to get her back up. ''I don't like it when people bow to me. It brings back bad memories.''

''Ahh..sorry.'' She answered him with a guilty voice. ''But I _genuinely_ want to start over.''

''What did you just say..?'' Hachiman asked dangerously low.

He didn't look mad or upset. He just wanted to know if she heard him. Kawasaki Saki didn't want to lie to him right after they started over.

This time she bowed deeper than before as she sat in seiza. As a private person herself she wouldn't appreciate someone else was listening in.

''I'm sorry, Hikigaya.'' Kawasaki mumbled as her head touched the ground. ''I saw someone standing outside of the service club door that was listening to something and I got curious. When I heard you speak of finding something _genuine_ I couldn't stop listening. Every word got to me. I'm really, really sorry for listening in.''

After a few minutes where Kawasaki still kept her head down, Hachiman was finally able to form a response.

''For some reason I'm not angry with you.'' He explained as she slowly lifted her face. ''I will be thinking about it for tonight and probably do some other things but I can't blame you.''

Hachiman stood up and patted his knees before swinging the bag over his shoulder and attempted to leave.

Kawasaki saw him leave and held out her arm. ''Hikigaya, please let me make it up to you.''

''Kei-chan has been wanting to see you again for a while now so if it is alright with you have dinner at my place.''

Hachiman stiffened up from Kawasaki's sudden invitation to have some _free food_.

He swallowed the accumulated saliva in his mouth as he thought about the food before he turned around towards his classmate. ''Sure, Kawasaki. When and what time?''

''I have no idea. Here…'' She replied as she handed him her phone with an expectant look. ''I will contact you when I have talked it over with Kei-chan and Taishi.''

Typing in his contact information, Hachiman saw that there were almost no contacts in her phone. He saw Home, Taishi, Work, and Daycare in her list.

He handed her the phone back as she gave him a calm smile. Yes, the image he had of the scary, angry delinquent has been thoroughly destroyed the past hour. Underneath that mask he found someone that wasn't that different from himself.

''I have to go to club now, I will talk to you soon and thanks for the invitation.'' Hachiman said as he gave her a small wave and a tentative smile without trying to creep her out.

He was already down the stairs before Kawasaki unfroze and was able to give a goodbye of her own.

''Goodbye…'' She softly muttered. ''Hikigaya Hachiman.'' All the while blushing brightly from his honest smile and left the roof on her way to the daycare.

* * *

Unlike last time he got late to the club, Hachiman saw no reason to knock on the door as he slid it open, warning those inside on his arrival.

Hachiman saw the two girls glaring hard at him before he noticed something.

All chairs were gone with the exception of the three they were using, but his own chair wasn't on it's usual spot.

''Hachiman-kun. Would you mind explaining where you've been.'' Yukino asked as she glared at him with ice cold eyes. He didn't have to expect any support from Yui as she too looked at him, only she did so with a heated glare.

Hachiman explained where he was and with whom.

''I understand, Hachicheater-kun. Perhaps next time you can stay away.'' Yukino judged him harshly as she looked down on him.

'' _Please don't look at me like I'm lower than an ant.''_ The ant thought as he withered away under her look.

''Yukinon, I think what Hachiman did was good.'' Yui exclaimed. ''He did promise he would work on his people skills so I don't think we should put him down, but like-you know-support him.''

''Let's just go home, Hachiman-kun. Something must be wrong with me as Yuigahama-san is able to use long sentences that make sense.'' Yukino voiced as she threw away Hachiman's tea that had been cold for more than an hour.

''Ahh..so mean.'' Yui mumbled as she looked at Hachiman with a hopeful look.

''I love you, Yui.'' Hachiman answered the unasked question. ''But Yukino is right.''

''Aah! Totally mean!''

* * *

''So why are you girls exactly here?'' Hachiman asked the girls besides him as he entered his home. As they walked he began wondering why neither took a different direction and as he looked confused they either looked away or gave him a smouldering glare.

''I believe you may consider yourself lucky when two girls such as us wish to be seen in the presence with one as yourself.'' Yukino shot back. ''We just happened to have a little too much food with us today and wanted to share it with you and your sister.''

Of course, the red on her cheeks didn't throw Hachiman off at all.

''Onii-chan! Are you home!?'' a female voice yelled from further in the house. ''Did you bring foo- Ohh it's sister-in-law.''

Komachi had arrived in the hall where she was hoping for some Hachiman points from him, but it looked like it wasn't possible for now.

The two girls, who weren't able to defend themselves from Komachi's onslaught lit up brightly at being called sister-in-law.

''Well. Your deadbeat brother invited the both of us to cook for him. I saw no reason to decline his invitation as it would be a good moment to teach him table manners.'' Yukino said as she still had a healthy red glow on her cheeks. Yui nodded too.

''Hachiman, get dressed while I keep your little girlfriends company.'' Komachi yelled as she pushed Hachiman up the stairs.

* * *

As the noise of knifes on cuttingboards came from the kitchen, with the additional ouch from Yui as she was kept away from the ingredients by Yukino, Komachi had excused herself as she too would wear her house clothes.

She slid her skirt off her hips and took her blouse off. Layer for layer until she was only dressed in her underwear. Like almost any day, she took out her favorite training suit. Only her brother's training shirt was better. It was large, it was warm, and it smelled completely like her Onii-chan.

Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face. Komachi was happy that things began to look up for him. However, deep inside of her heart she didn't want to be left behind by any of the girls.

What she wanted was wrong, but a long time ago she had decided that she didn't care. She would always stay together with her brother. No, with Hachiman.

The more she thought about him, the more she wanted to, needed to, see him and quickly left her room.

In the dark she could easily find her way to her brother's room, so when there was still light there were no problems.

Without knocking Komachi entered her brother's room, who suddenly felt like a mouse under her look when he was still in the middle of dressing.

To make sure no one would bother them, Komachi locked the door and ran up to her brother before jumping on him, pushing him down on his bed.

Hachiman, who of course didn't mind, was a little overwhelmed by her sudden enthusiasm as his arms were still stuck in his shirt, now above his head which caused his entire upper body to be visible to Komachi.

Even though they were so close, Hachiman would always try to show some restraint towards Komachi and their skinship. Lying like this on the bed was a first for the both of them.

Tenderly and slowly, his sister touched his upper body. Her soft hand squeezing his stomach and chest, running through the soft fur that covered his entire torso.

During her affectionate display Hachiman held his breath at the foreign feeling. He couldn't exactly explain what it felt like, only that it was very comfortable and slightly erotic to see her large eyes intensively following the movements of his chest.

Komachi herself felt the heat on her cheeks rise together with the warmth if Hachiman's chest before she couldn't take it anymore.

She moved her face closer and closer to him and took a deep breath from his skin.

''Onii-chan's smell…'' Komachi deliriously thought as she couldn't quit with doing it only once.

Hachiman's entire body went rigid when he felt her hot, moist breath on his skin. ''K-Komachi…'' He whispered but she didn't listen at all. His smell wasn't enough for her anymore as her tongue softly dipped on his skin. ''Onii-chan's taste…'' She whispered. ''More…''

From small dips on his chest, it went to slow, short licks over his abdominal muscles. He didn't train much but they were still a little defined. What felt like hours were only mere minutes before Komachi stopped her ministrations. She looked a little faint after she realized what she had done as small lines of saliva were still wet on her brother's body.

Like herself, Hachiman had practically erupted from his neck and up as their eyes met.

They stared at each other when they both felt something click inside of them, and a soft smile spread on Komachi's face.

Slowly, her face neared Hachiman's and released a deep breath, her small tongue wettened her lips unconsciously.

''Onii-chan…'' She heatedly said as she was close enough to taste Hachiman's breath. ''I couldn't stop myself when I smelled a girl on you…''

''It was probably Taishi's sister. I think we've become closer today.'' Hachiman answered her as he looked in her diluted eyes hovering over his own.

Life returned to her eyes as she pressed her forehead onto his. Staring deeply into his eyes. ''Neeh…Onii-chan.'' Komachi sensually whispered. ''You won't forget me in the future and leave me alone will you?''

Their parents absence had hit her hard. She could only rely on her brother to be there for her at all times.

''I won't. I have only one sister. In ten, twenty, or fifty years I will always be there.'' Hachiman proudly said, expecting to hear her call him a sis-con at any moment.

''Then it's settled.'' Komachi happily voiced. ''I choose you, Hikigaya Hachiman.''

Her supple, moist, and warm lips took Hachiman's in her own. Suckling on his lower until it gave way for her small tongue to enter his mouth. Her entire body was now on top of Hachiman's own as soft moans purred from her throat. Almost nervously Komachi's sticky sweet tongue entered her brother's lips slowly mapping his palate. His teeth and gum until she found his own tongue, tasting unmistakably like MAX coffee. The journey only took a few seconds before she pulled her tongue back but it felt like she worked out for over an hour.

''K-Komachi…'' Hachiman softly breathed out. ''What were you thinking.''

''Shhhhh…'' Komachi whispered. ''You belong to your little sister. I won't let you go for anyone.'' And captured his lips again, thoroughly tasting his tongue until Yui yelled upstairs that dinner was done.

Komachi's hair stuck to her sweaty cheek and forehead as she uncoiled her tongue from Hachiman's and sweetly smiled at him. Stealing a small kiss from him to make all the evidence of their small session disappear.

Lovingly she stared in his unfocused eyes and rubbed his slightly sweaty hair at the same time. ''You didn't disappoint, Onii-chan.''

''We'll be doing this many more times from now on.'' Komachi whispered in his ears before she got off of his body. ''I think you should take a shower. I'll tell Yui-chan and Yukino-chan to wait.''

As she left the room, Hachiman pondered on what just happened and could only come to one conclusion.

''Am I the protagonist in some kind of harem manga…''

* * *

I'm stopping here or the chapter would be waaay too long.

Hope everyone enjoyed the introduction of everyone's beloved Sakisaki.

Ahh and her sister, Keika is too cute my fucking god.

Those wondering why I changed from Hikki to Hachiman. In the Oregairu Zoku PSP game when you get the Yui best end, they begin calling each other by their first names so that's why I did it.

For Yukino it would be after he sent her home that he wants her to be safe. Feels some _genuine_ kindness and perhaps affection from him. Will call him from now on like Hachiman-kun.

One more thing. Have a sister myself. Love her to death. Would never even attempt shit like I just wrote. Fruit is forbidden for a reason. Keep it in your pants bois. I was about the make the final scene a little more risqué but I will keep that for another time.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 3: The Amusement Park and Valentines Day.**

First interactions with Miura and some love for Yukino and Iroha.


	3. The Amusement Park and Valentines Day

Hello everyone.

It's time for the next chapter of ''I wish for something Genuine.''

Finally had my last exams of the year. Passed them all so yay me.

Damn it's hard to write this story when there isn't a lot of character development and the last LN has been released two years ago.

Then again, FF is supposed to spark an author's imagination. But I keep finding it difficult to portray the characters when their actions are different from the timeline and as there is no romantic development in the real story, imagining it makes it a tedious task.

I've done some editing and hopefully I've got all the mistakes. Sorry but my first language isn't English so sometimes there will be small mistakes.

I did expect some comments on the scenes between Hachiman and Komachi, but I didn't expect a lot of comments on Miura Yumiko.

I personally chose Miura because of her wish to be closer to Hayama, even if it would make him hate her for being followed by her. I believe it is a part of her. Being selfish, selfless towards him, looking for his affection. Ready to risk it all to find something. In this story it will change towards Hachiman but how and why, that's my secret for now 😊

In 2-3 more chapters I will have caught up with the ending of the light novel volumes. From then on it will be all from scrap and I do have some nice ideas. Visiting some place with school, another summer camp, maybe get lost on a hike with Yumiko, a day trying martial arts with Saki, Shopping with Yui, forcefully taken to the Yukinoshita family home by Haruno.. there's a lot that I can think of. I do appreciate input from the readers and who knows what I will use.

Other things that will be difficult. The polygamous/incestual acts that will happen. How the girls will react to it and towards him. I do promise there won't be any cut offs of characters but not everyone will be that happy with it initially.

It's obvious character like Yui and Saki are pretty much okay with it. One is a little slow but is affectionate with a lot of people whereas Saki wants a large family. If they just happen to be ''sisters' so be it. I probably won't make it too difficult, I guess a conversation with the difficult ones and maybe some affection and that's it to turn them over.

Like I wrote in chapter 2, this chapter will have the first conversation with Miura. Nothing too special but at least some insight into the character from my perspective and Yukino will share some things and receive some affection from Hachiman. I know it's OOC and I tried to be creative with it. But damn Watari Wataru start writing again dude. I need more development.

Now the girls themselves. Haven't made progress in the additions. For now it's Yui, Komachi, Yukino, Saki, Iroha and Miura. Still a maybe on Haruno, Sensei, and Rumi. Have been thinking about Meguri too but there's just been so little contact between her and Hachiman and even if they get along pretty well it's just a jump in the deep how I write her, but I do think I will use her. I don't particularly like Ebina so that's a no-go for now.

I will not include Orimoto or Sasami. I love to put my own touch on stories and take it to a different direction. Every story has like this turning point. Do you go for the good or the bad, your friends or enemies, left or right, and the story chooses. I love to try and imagine instead of going left I pick right. For those having seen the anime, there will be a situation like this in the chapter.

Still I appreciate the reviews _even though they're strict as hell_ but then again I haven't seen a fic in this fandom that's trying to approach the harem idea.

This is going to be optional but I haven't decided who will be the first in the lemon. Maybe Yui, maybe Komachi, maybe Yui and Yukino at the same time. I will leave it up to you guys unless I come up with something interesting myself.

Last thing I wanted to mention, I saw some reviews with questions about my other stories. Next update will be a DxD one. Which story, who knows….

Let's begin.

''…..'' – Speaking

''… _..'' – Thoughts and inner monologue_

Chapter 3 – The Amusement Park and Valentines Day

* * *

It was the next day, the sun had already risen from the east. The world was waking up, preparing itself for a new day.

As everyone was preparing themselves for their role in society, there was a duo of siblings having an innocent rendezvous.

''Hngggh..''

''…''

''Haaa…''

''…''

''Fuaah!''

Soft, sweet moans were released by a feminine voice in the Hikigaya living room.

Brother and sister were taking the time to relax before having to run off to their respective schools, and like many times before one of the two had a bad night. Due to the stressful life of high school students they both learned throughout the years to relieve the other of the pain.

''Komachi-chan..'' Hachiman said as his hands were going over his sister's tense back. ''The neighbours will call the police on me if you get louder.''

They were seated on the couch, both already wearing their school uniforms. Hachiman's sister had taken her blazer off to feel the utmost of his touch as he was touching her vertebrae and ribs, causing delicious ripples of pleasure to course through her body.

''I don't mind…fuaah..'' Komachi replied with a flushed face. ''I'll bail you out after a week of rest. My gomii-chan always makes trouble for me so….aaah!''

Hachiman pressed a little deeper as he moved his hands higher and higher until they were kneading her shoulders. ''That's minus points, Komachi.''

''N-N-Not fair, Onii-chan.'' She replied with a throaty sigh and laid her head against his chest, letting him know that he had done all for her that he could.

With Komachi slowly breathing he wrapped her arms around her stomach and held her closer to him before feeling Komachi's hands on her own.

As they both enjoyed a minute of silence to bask in their newfound warmth, Hachiman opened his mouth. ''How far have you come with the matter you have to know for the entrance exams?''

It was Komachi's last year at junior high school and she desperately wanted to make it into Hachiman's high school. As learning didn't come as easy to her as to her brother, Hachiman had been forcing her to study at least an hour every night to give her the highest possible chances of success.

''Hmmm….'' Komachi loudly thought as her thumbs were carefully rubbing over her brother's knuckles. ''Pretty far. If you can help me with my Japanese I think I can make it.''

A self-satisfied smirk appeared on Hachiman's face when he heard her. ''Your brother happens to be number 3 in all of Sobu.''

''Ohh! Good job, Onii-chan.'' Komachi answered with a hidden smile. ''But I wonder…who is number 1 again?''

As she saw Hachiman's face freeze with the same smirk still on his face, Komachi turned towards her brother.

Her hand moved to his left cheek and began to rub it slowly, waiting for his answer.

''Yukinoshita-san..'' He mumbled defeated.

Komachi snickered softly when she was certain she could see a small pout on her brother's face.

''Yukino-san is pretty smart and beautiful. She also treats me kind.'' Komachi said as she shared her thoughts with Hachiman. ''Please bring her over next time. I'd pick her teachings over yours anytime.''

With her cheeky smile, a small, sharp canine became visible, and a look of utter shock and shame on Hachiman's face the picture was complete.

It were the little moments between them that mattered the most. Love wasn't gifts or showing affection by buying the most expensive things. It were the little things, the little moments like these that made their bond worthwhile.

Komachi's eyes were shining with amusement and fondness as she looked at her despaired looking love interest. They've played this scene countless times before and every time he'd fall for it.

She softly nudged him with her forehead to show him that she'd always choose him.

'' _Of course she'd choose you, Hachiman. My little sister can't be this messed up.''_

''Why…you!'' Hachiman said as his left arm held Komachi close to him and his right hand softly pulled on her ahoge.

''Ahh! Owaah! O-O-Onii…!'' She squeaked with a surprisingly sweet voice, causing Hachiman to stop immediately.

Her face had a healthy glow on her face and her eyes became unfocused. ''Don't pull there anymore…'' She softly whispered. ''It makes me…''

''Let's go to school!'' Hachiman quickly interrupted before he'd hear something that he shouldn't. ''You can take the bicycle today.''

Komachi pouted as she wanted to stay with him for a little longer, but today was an important day with the exams and all. She breathed in deeply to make her warm feelings disappear.

When she had kissed her brother last night it was like a fire was lit in her heart and stomach. She really liked Yui and Yukino but she couldn't wait for them to disappear last night to crawl in bed with Hachiman. Though they didn't kiss again she could feel the butterflies in her stomach and was excited throughout the night.

As her brother stood up and walked to the door to put his shoes on, Komachi grabbed her bag and blazer before closing the door to the kitchen. There was only one more thing left to do.

With her socks slowly sliding over the floor she glided closer and closer to her brother until she reached him and pushed him over. Unaware of her approach, Hachiman fell backwards and _oofed_ as a sudden weight sat on top of his stomach.

''…huh Koma _chu''_

His sister's lips interrupted his words as they mashed with his own. They were much plumper and softer than he could remember from the night before. He couldn't escape from the assault as Hachiman could feel her tongue enter through his surprised lips and connect with his still tongue.

But slowly he also found his rhythm when she pinched his sides. With an incredible speed he managed to remember some of the H-touch games he played on his vita-chan and kissed her back. A surprised moan from his sister was enough for him to know he did well.

Suddenly Komachi stopped their kiss, retracted her tongue that was still connected to his with a small trickle of saliva and looked down at him with a red face.

''T-That was really good, Hachiman.'' She said as she looked away. ''I-I just wanted a little courage for today.''

''…I-Is that so.'' Hachiman answered as he listened to her reasoning. ''T-Than would it be alright if I gave you some more?''

''Huhh..?'' Komachi replied as she swept her head back to look at him before she nodded in embarrassment. ''Onii can always kiss me ehehe.''

She began to laugh as Hachiman's hands began to ruffle through her hair. It was always something he did when she tried to embarrass him.

'' _chu''_

'' _..?''_

Komachi's eyes grew larger as she felt her brother's lips on her own, simply pressing and staying there for a few seconds before letting go. The soft flesh of his lips, tainted with a little wetness were released, leaving just enough for her to taste him and feel the remaining tantalising warmth.

''Good luck.'' She heard her brother say as he moved her still body off of him. ''I believe in you.''

As she was all alone now, no one could see her small tongue tasting what was left of his warmth before she stood up and left, never noticing how red her cheeks were nor how happy her eyes were.

'' _If Onii-chan keeps taking initiative like this I'll become even more addicted to him.''_ Komachi thought as she cycled through the streets. _''It's not a bad thing…''_

* * *

A few minutes before the bell rang, Hachiman walked through the entrance of his school. He strode the entire route on auto-pilot continuously debating with himself how to explain his last action at home, kissing his sister without knowing whether she was okay with it.

'' _Preposterous. In the past you'd kill yourself if you or anyone else, especially_ _ **that**_ _bug, would touch her.''_

Hachiman moved up the stairs, rubbing his chin in exasperation whilst never hearing the soft sounds of good morning coming from behind him.

'' _She did say you could_ _ **always**_ _kiss her.''_

Frowning as he contradicted himself over and over again the person who said good morning was now walking directly next to him, hoping to be seen, But again, the wave of her delicate fingers in front of Hachiman's face were met with silence.

The duo now walked in silence, one still contemplating his actions where the other was glaring as she always did whilst wrapping her gray cardigan a little tighter around her waist before smoothening it out.

Her blueish curved cowlicks were bobbing as she walked next to Hachiman and if someone could look past the glare in her eyes they could see a small pang of pain at being ignored. Her delinquent aura now becoming more solemn and depressed.

As they arrived at the door to their classroom, Hachiman came to the conclusion that he in fact did nothing wrong this morning and for the first time in his life his monologue ended with a positive outcome. Suddenly, he felt a particular aura next to him and as he looked he was surprised to see the ice cold eyes of Kawasaki Saki on him.

'' _What did I do?''_ He thought, but as he looked closer he saw signs of sadness and a stretched out hand. _''Ahh…that's the problem.''_

Saki saw Hachiman focus his eyes on her own before they moved over her body, much to her embarrassment, anger, and maybe approval of his actions.

''..Y _o-_ Good morning Kawasaki.'' Hachiman tried with a normal greeting. ''Is everything alright?''

From her peripheral view, Saki could see his small gray eyes looking at her in a concern like fashion, making her innocent heart beat a tad faster. Her purple eyes softened as she returned the favour. ''Good morning, Hikigaya.''

Hachiman looked back at her and saw her looking at him and the ground with a nervous expression. As he had no other experience dealing with a similar situation, he gave her a small smile and a nod before walking to his own seat, already being spotted by a certain girlfriend of his.

If he had looked behind him, Hachiman could've seen the brightest smile on his fellow loner's face in all of her high school years. Elated, she walked to her own desk with a small spring in her step and her hair just waving a bit more than usually. As she seated herself, resting her chin on her arms to watch the outside world, waiting to go back home, a curious voice whispered in her ear.

''Neh neh...Sakisaki'' the voice said with a giggle. ''Is it just me, or have you and Hikitani gotten a little closer.''

The girl who didn't expect such a sudden invasion of her privacy gained a small blush on her cheeks before looking at her friend with a murderous glare.

''What did I say about poking fun at me, you Fujoshi!'' Saki growled before she huffed and looked outside again.

The class had become a little rowdier as class was about to begin, so no one really heard Saki and her conversation with Ebina.

''I am still a fan of Hayo x Hachi…'' Ebina said with a small giggle, before bending a little closer to Saki ''…but I don't think a Hachi x Sakisaki would be so bad either.''

Ebina was laughing hysterically when Saki turned back to her with a far greater blush and a glare that spelled instant death for Ebina.

* * *

At the same time, Yui and Hachiman were spending time together at their desk as Yui sat herself on top of it.

''Are you okay, Hachiman.'' Yui asked with a small smile. ''You looked like you were deep in thought when you entered the classroom.''

''Uhh…hmm.'' He nodded after a moment. ''Just a strange morning is all.''

''Heeheehee. Your days are always strange and all.'' Yui laughed before waving her hands in front of Hachiman's annoyed face ''But that's okay. Totes okay.''

As his face didn't change for the better, Yui huffed again before she began to pound his shoulders with her fists softly, like she did every time they had an argument.

'' _poffpoffpoff''_ Her small fists did as the pout on her face grew bigger and bigger. ''Baka!''

Hachiman's lips quirked upwards when he saw her pouting and softly pinched her stomach through her blazer, causing her to squeak in surprise. Whereas he expected her to call him a pervert, she didn't say a thing and allowed him to keep his hands on her as she moved his hand in her own and interlocked their fingers.

A small blush now on both of their faces, the mood was slowly turning sweet when it was completely and utterly destroyed by a sliding door opening with a bang.

''Everyone get to your seats, homeroom is starting!'' A strong feminine voice shouted through the room. Hiratsuka-sensei had arrived.

Hearing her voice, visible sadness appeared on Yui's face before she slid herself off of Hachiman's table.

As she tried to walk back to her table, like many of the other students that had formed their cliques, she found herself stopped by her interlaced fingers. Yui looked up to see Hachiman contemplating something in his eyes.

''Hachi..?..wooh… _chu!''_

It almost happened instantly. She wanted to ask what her boyfriend wanted when she felt herself pulled towards him and almost fell in his lap. Yui felt him touch her lower back to keep her steady before feeling his small lips on her own delicate one, kissing it softly before immediately releasing her.

The warm touch of his lips, the sweet taste of his saliva left on her. She silently stood up with a perplexed look on her face and walked to her seat, not showing any other emotion on her face.

Now seated, she looked at Hachiman trying to understand what was going through his head.

'' _...what…just…happened…?''_ Yui wondered internally. _''I-I-It's not like I mind what happened. But how can my Hikki, my uncaring, creepy, loveable Hikki, do a not-Hikki action.''_

With her full brain capacity now being used as she stared at Hachiman, she'd never know that the print of her thighs was still visible on his desk, which had come under the full attention of her boyfriend who could still feel the faint heat of her body as his fingers glid of the table.

Whatever it was Hachiman just did, it gave a new dimension to their relationship. A new sign of trust in one another.

* * *

'' _Ding…dang…dong.''_

The familiar bell rang as the lecture came to its end.

''Next lesson will be a surprise exam for some of you, so be sure to read over the notes of this lesson and from the last two weeks. If you fail…'' She ominously said before walking off.

As some of the cliques were coming together again and the class was filled with the sounds of scraping chairs, giggles, and books being dumped in their bags, Hachiman readied himself to go to his lunch spot, but not before getting a drink.

On his own he walked through the crowded hallways in search of a vending machine he could be alone. With his back slightly bent like an old man, he reached his favourite vending machine where a group of first years just left.

Hachiman took his wallet to get the necessary amount to grab a delicious can of his sweetened coffee, an unfamiliar sound reached his ears.

'' _Beepbeep.''_

Sputtering and spilling some of his precious coffee, to be lost for all time, he groaned before taking his phone out of his pocket to see a name that brought fear to his heart.

''…Isshiki huh…'' Hachiman mumbled as he saw that he received a message from _~Iroha-chan~_

A single swipe from his thumb was enough to open the message, which read _''Senpaiii~ your cute kouhai is looking for you. Please make your way to the teachers room for a sur~pri~se!(ᵔᴥᵔ)''_

''Hmm…ummu.'' Hachiman spoke under his breath as he put his iPhone back in his pocket. ''I'm going to regret this…source: me''

* * *

''Ahh it's Senpai!'' A young, feminine voice yelled through the empty hallway as Hachiman neared the teachers room. Hachiman saw how Isshiki was accompanied by Yui and Yukino, probably with the same question as he had.

''…Yo…'' He said as he waved one of his hands at the three girls. Receiving a cheeky smile from Isshiki, a nod from Yukino, and a shy smile from a blushing Yui.

When he reached them, Isshiki didn't waste any time as she locked her arms with one of Hachiman's before pulling him with her in the teachers room.

Two pairs of blue and peach coloured eyes met in confusion before their owners walked after a happy Isshiki and a complaining Hachiman.

''There you four are.'' Hiratsuka-sensei said as she saw the quartet appear in her peripheral view. ''Don't you think you're a little late?''

As they reached her, Hachiman was suddenly covered from all sides. A flash of jealousy crossed the faces of the three girls surrounding as they all grabbed a piece from him. Yui held him by his hand, Yukino took the back of his blazer, and Isshiki pretended nothing was wrong as she tightened her hold on his arm. _''Did I miss something..?''_ Hachiman wondered.

''Haaii! Senpai is to blame as usual.'' Isshiki replied with a thousand-watt smile.

Hiratsuka-sensei looked Hachiman up and down, pretending not to notice the intimate holds the girls held on him and spoke with a real smile.

''Congratulations, Hikigaya. You've been doing well lately, haven't you?'' She asked, surprising her students.

A small smile graced his solemn face, which was enough of an answer to the woman in front of him.

''I am a firm believer of rewarding such outstanding behaviour…'' Hiratsuka-sensei said with such conviction that the students in front of her all had the same thoughts. _''Who is this woman…?''_

''…so…Ta-Da!...Here it is!'' she continued as she held out four tickets in front of her. Four tickets to a very popular amusement park in Chiba.

Quickly, Isshiki's empty hand grabbed the tickets and looked at them with sparkles in her eyes. As she was fawning over the tickets, Yui asked ''Where'd you get those? Four of them, no less.''

Sighing deeply, the black haired woman in front of her answered ''I won these at a wedding after-party…twice in a row.'' She continued with a saddened pout. ''They said I could go twice by myself, two times.''

The party in front of her was listening to the uncomfortable story, with Hachiman taking it a bit more serious than he did in the past.

Like he could in the past, he felt the waves of sadness roll off of her. Something he wasn't able to connect with since he was always saddened himself. But as he finally found a partner, or in his case partners, he understood her better. Hachiman swore to himself to no longer make fun of her age or single status.

'' _Seriously, someone take her hand in marriage already!''_ He thought to himself as he listened to her fake laughter _''Or I might have to jump in.''_

''Sensei! Thank you for the tickets, they will come to a good use!'' Isshiki yelled as she waved them in her hands. ''Come, Senpai~ We can go to the park and ask others to come as well.''

''I am against going now.'' Yukino voiced as she cut in the conversation. ''It's too busy to enjoy the park to its fullest.''

''Awww…come on Yukino…let's go!'' Yui said as she pulled on her friend's arm. ''They have Pan the Panda, and Pan the Panda's bamboo fight.'' She continued to convince Yukino.

As Hiratsuka-sensei watched the students in front of her, her eyes lingered a little longer on the male. Not just because he made no attempt to mention her age but mainly because he looked happier than he used to do.

'' _Treat him well, girls.''_ She thought fondly of the group that was growing closer with each day. _''It will make everything in life a lot easier.''_ As the group left, she took out one of her cigarettes before taking a deep hiss. She couldn't really explain her feelings as she looked outside with a forlorn look.

* * *

''…Oi…'' Hachiman asked later the same day. He had arrived at the train station where he didn't just see the three girls but also the clique he disliked the most.

''Hahh…is Hikio coming too?'' a surprised voice with green eyes asked as she saw him.

''Huhh…etto…we had an extra ticket so I was thinking of inviting Hayama-senpai. But when Tobe-senpai heard it he invited himself as well. So now everyone wanted to come.'' Isshiki replied

''I know we had an extra ticket left, but what are they doing here?'' Hachiman now directed to his clubmates, both looking unhappy.

''I couldn't just say no to Iroha-chan.'' Yui replied with an unhappy pout. ''It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Yukino could only sigh at her answer and just rolled with it.

* * *

The group of students arrived at Destiny land. Like Hachiman feared it was buzzing with people everywhere, enjoying the Christmas ambiance. Every part of the park was wrapped up in white and red. The mascot was wearing a Santa Claus outfit and Christmas trees were everywhere.

The popular clique was enjoying every moment of it, taking pictures of themselves and each other, Yukino and Hachiman had distanced themselves and stood together in a quiet corner.

''Haah…'' Yukino breathed as she held her hand over her heart. ''This is exactly why I didn't want to go today.''

''Yukino! Hachiman!'' Yui yelled as she ran towards them. ''Sorry to keep you waiting!''

Hachiman was still looking at Yukino. _''Is her soul getting sucked out or something?''_

As the two didn't pay attention to Yui, they both found themselves surprised when they were both pulled by their shawls until they hit Yui before a flash greeted them.

''I got it, Yui!'' Ebina yelled as she waved a camera, before handing it over.

''Thankies!'' Yui happily replied as she scrolled through the pictures.

''Yuigahama-san.'' Yukino began. ''Tell us when you want a picture.'' Hachiman finished.

''But if I tell you, you won't let me take one.'' Yui answered as she kept scrolling.

''That doesn't mean you can unjusti-'' Yukino countered before a hand found itself on her shoulder. She looked in surprise at the owner of said hand who shook his head. ''Yui. Just ask us next time.''

''Ahh…hmm.'' She said and nodded with a guilty look on her face. Yukino looked like she wanted to say or do something but she remained silent.

''What do you to think of getting something to eat?'' Hachiman asked the two girls. ''We walked past a small restaurant that didn't look too busy.''

Relief shined in Yukino's eyes before she coughed in her fist and acted like nothing happened at all.

''Your idea has my approval, Hachiman-kun. I believe that's a first.'' Yukino replied with a clever remark, causing Hachiman to look grumpy. ''Ahh yes. That look suits you quite well.'' She giggled.

''Hee…Yukinon can joke?'' Yui asked in all honesty. Hachiman snorted in laughter from her question and Yukino looked a little angered.

''Sometimes it is better not to say anything at all, Yuigahama-san.'' Yukino said with a small frown blemishing her face. ''I was only surprised that a pair of rotten eyes could see something as a small restaurant.''

''Sokkah…I will text Yumiko that we're taking a drink before joining the group again.'' Yui replied as she took out her phone, not realising in the slightest that she was being berated. Hachiman laughed a little louder under his breath as he looked at Yukino's irritated face at being misunderstood.

With a small smile, Hachiman walked up to Yui, followed closely by Yukino, before softly patting her hair. Yui looked up at him to see him smile at her. ''Never change, Yui.'' He said as he let go of her soft hair and walked to the restaurant.

* * *

''Hmm…I didn't realise I needed the break.'' Yui said as she stretched her body. The pleasant heat of the cacao she ordered was still coursing through her body. ''Yes. I was very surprised how Hachiman-kun was able to use his utensils in a proper fashion.'' Yukino continued as she softly bumped into her clubmate.

The three spent a small hour enjoying the restaurant in a quiet corner. It wasn't like their clubroom where two of them were reading and the other was tapping away on her phone, starting random conversations with the readers. No, this time all three were talking, getting closer to each other. Yui often touched Hachiman. An innocent touch on his palm, his arm, or her knee touching his.

Yukino was a bit more reserved. She saw her love interest being touched and in all honesty wanted to have a moment like that for herself. But she couldn't. At least not yet. Ever since his confession they hadn't spoken one-on-one, which was what she needed first.

As they arrived at the place where they decided to meet up, the service club members were a little apprehensive when Hayama's clique wasn't looking the same as they did when they left them.

Hayama was laughing awkwardly as he was being hugged by Tobe, Ebina was muttering about Tobe and Hayama in certain positions and Miura was taking care of a distraught Isshiki.

''Iroha-chan, are you okay?'' Yui asked as she walked up to her. The mother hen of the group had her hands all over Isshiki.

Yukino and Hachiman silently watched her working her magic. ''…that's really her isn't she.'' Yukino softly said as she looked at Yui with a pained look. ''Sometimes I wish I could be more like her…''

Her hands were squeezed together in a small ball, softly shaking at the scene before her eyes.

''You shouldn't be more like her, Yukino.'' A warm voice whispered quietly as the owner looked at the scene. He made his way to the group, but not before saying ''I love the you who you are right now.''

As Hachiman was uninterestedly looking at the group, sometimes glaring at Hayama and Tobe, Yukino found herself in a mental breakdown. She could feel her eyes beginning to water from his words as she heard words that sounded _genuinely_ enough from her perspective. Words she longed for. Words she desperately wished to hear from her parents.

Daintily she moved her fingers up to her eyes before dapping those pools of blue with the edge of her coat, before she walked up to her male clubmate. This time with more assurance in the way she acted around him.

A small but gentle smile was lighting up her face, a face that often was neutral, brightening up everyone that saw her. At this very moment she outshone all the Christmas trees on the square.

Yukino had reached her target as she slid her arm around Hachiman's, who had pocketed both his hands, and looked straight into his eyes. Surprise wasn't just visible on his face as he looked into her usually blank face, but also for the others.

Her hold on him was loose, but it was intimate enough to show their closeness. She stood right next to Hachiman as she faced the others, her smile not falling for a moment as she looked at him.

''Hachiman-kun…'' Yukino calmly began speaking. ''I'd like to visit the Pan-san Panda store. I'll allow you to escort me.''

She didn't wait for an answer as she began to walk, instinctively knowing where the store was herself. ''…uhh…okay.'' Hachiman answered her as he was gradually dragged away. He had to buy a small gift for Komachi anyway, so with that in the back of his mind he was led away by her.

* * *

Inside of the store, where the duo was later joined by the others, Hachiman and Yukino were having a small fit.

Having told Yukino what he was looking for, her eyes lit up before running through the store in search for the perfect gift. Her mission: turning Komachi in a life-long fan of Pan the Panda.

Apparently the doll Hachiman chose was the wrong choice. ''The third model you've chosen isn't suitable for a beginning collector.'' She said as she brought five others. ''One of these would suit Komachi-san just fine.''

A careful collection of five identical dolls, with the exception of their clothes, they were all the same.

''They are all the same.'' Hachiman blurted out a moment later. ''What makes them any different from the one I'm holding.''

The exact same words he shouldn't have said.

''Hachiman-kun.'' Yukino voiced with anger. ''You have come to me with a request. This means that you acknowledge my superior intellect when dealing with this subject.''

She was calmly breaking down all of his resistance with several facts of Pan the Panda and gave up not a minute later.

''Very well. I will ring up your gift together with mine.'' Yukino said as she bought the other four for herself and walked to the cashier.

Finding himself alone, Hachiman looked around and spotted Ebina and Yui look at some of the other things the store sold. It looked like she found herself a pair of dog ears and playfully put them on her head.

'' _Yui is really a kid.''_ He thought as he turned away, holding a pillow with an image of Marie the Aristocat.

''…what are ya doin'?'' a haughty voice behind Hachiman asked.

A pair of glaring green eyes were looking at him. Denouncing him his worth and dignity as a human. The kind of people Hachiman disliked the most.

''…are ya going to tell me or what?'' She continued with a small edge in her tone.

''It doesn't need an answer. You're capable of looking at my hands.'' Hachiman replied unbothered by her stare.

Yumiko squeezed her eyes as she looked at the boy she had no opinion of. A boy that didn't appear on her radar at all…until she heard him speak of something _genuine_.

''Ya don't care? The guys always want me to talk to them. Don't ya care what I think?'' She continued as she stared into his beady eyes.

Hachiman was a little confused at her persistence, especially since she kept looking in his eyes.

''Why would I care what you think, someone that doesn't know me and looks down on those she thinks are below her.'' He finally replied to her. ''Because that's what you've been doing.''

''You're only Hikio…'' Yumiko huffed as she closed her eyes.

''…only Hikio huh…'' Hachiman whispered. He was once again reminded of his insignificance in the world for most people. ''Imagine it for yourself. What would you feel if Hayama said you're only Yumiko.'' And walked away. She didn't yet realize how real those words actually were.

* * *

''Hachiman!'' Yui yelled as she walked up to him. After leaving behind a contemplating Yumiko, Hachiman walked to the entrance of the store, waiting for everyone to finish what they were doing. It was already getting later as the sun set and an orange glow was filling the sky. The park itself had already lit it's lights and the Christmas trees were all shining brightly.

Yui smiled happily as she held a hand doll of Pan the Panda. ''Hee hee.'' She squeaked as she played with the doll, pressing it playfully against his face.

'' _Irritating! Cute! Bothersome! Embarrassing!''_ Hachiman thought to himself as he closed his eyes, before feeling small, fingers interlacing with his own. It was Yui smiling up at him.

Hachiman looked back at her before swatting away the plushy doll, causing her to pout at him.

''Hachiman, my boy, what is it you desire?'' Yui asked with the voice of an old man. He quirked his lips upwards as he listened to her.

''I don't really- '' He began before stopping as he remembered it. _''something genuine.''_ ''Nothing, really.''

''…uh-huh.'' Yui seemed to remember what he desired. She bent down slightly to return the doll to its place and felt a hand on top of her head.

Silently he patted her head. Not too hard or too soft. Just enough to convey his feelings to her. With a small blush she quietly enjoyed his hand running slowly through her locks.

''I love you, Hachiman.'' Yui softly mumbled and felt his hand stop moving.

''Let's go, Yui.'' Hachiman voiced as he held out his hand for her. ''Yukino is returning and the others look like they are done as well.''

* * *

''Sorry!'' Yui yelled from the other side of the fence. After the group left the store, they wanted to ride a new rollercoaster. However, Yukino and Hachiman were a tad too late and weren't able to join the line anymore. ''We'll wait for you at the exit!'' Hachiman shouted back before motioning to Yukino ''Shall we?'' before they walked away.

The next 20 minutes they strode through the park, sometimes stopping to take a look at Pan the Panda and his friends. Surprisingly, it was Yukino that wanted to go in one of the rides.

They entered the attraction, a large mountain where they could sit in a small boat, they were waiting in line. Side by side, they waited silently. Yukino had grasped a part of his sleeve and stood a little closer to him, obviously she wasn't in her element with that many people around her.

As the line slowly advanced, Yukino began to breathe heavily.

''Are you not good with these rides?'' Hachiman asked as he looked at her.

''I'm not exactly scared…'' She replied as she shook softly.

Where everyone around them had smiles on their face, Yukino was completely uneasy with where she was.

''You should've said so earlier. Let's go back.'' Hachiman offered, but was quickly silenced by her.

''I'm telling you I'll be fine!'' Yukino countered. ''I wasn't too sure at first, but I-I want to do this with you.''

* * *

The water was flowing calmly as they sat in their boat, not too far apart from another. Hachiman watched Yukino with a small frown as she held tight on the safety bracket.

''I'm just not good with things like this. Nee-san would always mess with me.'' Yukino replied with a small tremble of her hands.

''Somehow I can imagine that...uurgh'' Hachiman mumbled out loud.

Yukino shared some parts of her difficult relationship with her sister. Always being the tormented one, and as they reached the drop for their boat, Yukino whispered.

''Save me someday.''

* * *

As they exited the attraction, the duo found an empty bench not far away from the entrance of the attraction. Hachiman left Yukino there for a few minutes to get them a warm drink. The sky was completely dark now and all the light was only provided by the park. He returned to find Yukino play with one of her dolls, and she blushed when she knew he spotted her.

''Here you go.'' Hachiman said as he gave her one of the drinks. Both of them had limited edition Pan the Panda straws.

''Thank you. How much was it?'' Yukino asked as she took the drink, already looking for her wallet.

Hachiman waved his hand and said ''Don't worry about it. I don't wanna take money from someone that's sick.'' as he mentioned her developing cold.

''That won't do.'' Yukino tried again. ''You don't see ambulances asking for money.'' she heard.

''Paramedics are just as entitled to payment as…'' But Hachiman wouldn't hear it as she kept staring at him, before she looked down again at her drink with a fond smile. ''Didn't we get into a similar argument before?''

''Did we?'' He thought out loud. ''Hmm…when we asked the attendant to get the plushie from the machine.''

It was a long time ago where the both of them shopped for Yui's birthday last years. The day he met Yukinoshita Haruno.

''I was really surprised when you saw right through her.'' Yukino continued. ''You were the first one that saw the real her.''

''That was just the impression I got.'' Hachiman answered as he sat next to her. ''Besides, she doesn't try to cover things up when someone sees through her.''

''Yeah. I'm sure that's part of what makes her so charming.'' Yukino voiced as she felt a little down. ''She's always been the apple of everyone's eye.''

Hachiman could feel the mood grow colder and colder as he listened to her breaking every part of her self-worth.

The broken tears in her oculus were slowly gathering with every spilled word. They were visible under the warm light of the park's lanterns, accompanied by a wandering voice with no place for itself.

''…the obedient and unproblematic gi-'' her soft voice uttered, but came to an unforeseen stop when her small hand was taken by a larger one.

Yukino's clouded eyes looked at her clubmate who was staring into the sky, where the first stars became visible.

''I wanted to find something _genuine_ because I'm unhappy with my life.'' Hachiman solemnly started. ''I was always unhappy and alone, there was, there still is, a void in me that even Komachi-chan can't fill.''

Even with his sis-con tendencies, Yukino kept silently listening to him.

''Our parents have been away for as long as I can remember, forcing me to take the role of parent, but I didn't know how to give happiness to my little sister.'' He continued on, slightly increasing his grip on Yukino. ''I thought if other people could show me what their happiness was, It could make me happy too. But it didn't. Beneath the surface of their smiling faces was nothing that resembled happiness. Cheaters that smiled with their children, children that talked behind their _best-friend's_ back. It disgusted me.''

His words had hit home, remembering the smiling faces of her so-called friends that ridiculed her the moment she left the room.

''Every day I learned more and more about the human psyche, but especially whether they were lying or not. Who was and who wasn't wearing a mask.'' Hachiman ended as he looked at her with a burdened smile. ''That was you. You were the first person that didn't wear a mask that I've met so far.''

The air grew a little tense as Yukino looked angered at him. ''I despise having to use a mask to fit in, I'm not like my sister.'' She turned her face away so he couldn't see the tears falling on her cheeks and tried to release her hand from his, but Hachiman wouldn't let go.

He smiled sadly at her but didn't stop talking. ''I know you're not your sister, because she isn't the one I love.''

Yukino stopped trying to escape and just listened to his voice.

''Your sister's charm is like a magnet. She pulls people to her. Your charm is like a beautiful flower people can't touch. A flower I didn't expect I could teach either.'' Hachiman said calmly into the night. The temperature had dropped with the progress of time and his warm breath had become visible to the naked eye.

She could feel her body and face warm up from his affectionate words. He opened his hand and tried to wriggle his fingers between hers and clasped them tightly when she opened them. Her small fingers were quickly warmed up by his.

''I don't know what the future will bring. Not for me, not you, not us. But I do know that you'll always be very important to me, even if everyone is against it.'' Hachiman voiced softly. ''I hope we can be together. Forever.''

Yukino had rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. What he offered her, it wasn't perfect as she had to share him, but she knew that if there was a chance for happiness in her life, this was it. and maybe, _just maybe_ , the _genuine_ thing Hachiman was looking for, was her.

''You're being unfair, Hachiman-kun.'' She whispered in his coat. ''How can I say no to that.''

After having listened to her words, Hachiman pinched himself to find out whether he was dreaming or not, but when he felt the pain he immediately moved closer.

His larger form now intruded on Yukino as she looked up with her shining blue eyes in the dark, before being wrapped up in a hug. She had been hugged before, something she only received from Yui on a rare occasion. Just not like this.

Yukino couldn't remember hugs being something that felt so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. She surrendered her body to Hachiman as her muscles became loose and was held up only by his effort. She felt safe within his arms.

With time, her own hand tentatively reached out for him as well, pressing her own body into his, though their coats prevented an intimate touch. However, she could feel his face digging into her hair. It was new for her, but not exactly unwanted as she basked in the warmth of his body.

Hachiman smelled her hair, the essence he had taken a whiff of before when she would pour him tea in the clubroom. A feeling of happiness welled up in him and with that his lips moved.

''I was scared and confused too, you know.'' He whispered in her hair as he felt her calm breathing blowing on his neck. ''I could fall through the ground when I realized I confessed to you and Yui.''

The girl in his arms began to shake in laughter, but did hold him a little tighter and listened closely. His heartbeat had risen slightly by her innocent gesture.

''I-I mean, I never thought I'd have a chance with you. The day I met you, I already knew you were beautiful from the outside. But this last year I also found out about your inside. Compare that to…well me.''

Silently she gasped from his proclamation before feeling a burst of heat running from her heart all the way throughout her body.

Without much effort, Yukino pulled herself away from Hachiman until they were only an arm's length away. She smiled up at his confused face and looked in his small eyes.

''I always thought you were similar to a cuter version of Pan-san.'' Yukino ultimately said after a moment of staring. ''Regardless of how vain you sometimes act, if you had normal eyes you'd be a lot more popular.''

A tick mark could appear at any moment on his face as Hachiman listened to her, riling him up as always.

''…There was always one thing that bothered me about you.'' Hachiman suddenly said as he stared back in her _genuinely_ affectionate cerulean eyes. He was reminded that she wasn't disgusted by the small beads she often made fun of.

''…and what might that be, Hikigaya-san?'' She neutrally asked as his hands moved to the top of her head, which she tried to follow with her eyes.

''Ah!'' Yukino exclaimed before she blushed brightly when she remembered what was there. Just like the young man in front of her, though undoubtedly less prominent, she too had a small ahoge on top of her head.

''Kyuu~'' Hachiman suddenly heard and saw the shock in Yukino's eyes as she tried to take the ahoge out of his hand.

''Is this all it takes to sink Battleship Yukinoshita.'' He wondered out loud as he released the small patch of hair. ''I didn't know you could make such a nice sound either.''

Hachiman also didn't know she could growl much like Yumiko. ''huffhuffhuff.'' Yukino breathed in and out as her hand grasped Hachiman's shoulders a little tighter before she tried to word her next sentence.

''You will take responsibility for what you just did to me. I will not accept anything less.'' She confessed with a fake glare. ''You've been doing with my feelings whatever you pleased, but now it's time to act like the man I deserve.''

The air around them had warmed up a little, time seemed to slow down, and the world around them came to a stop. Only he and her were left.

''Are you sure, Yukino? People won't ignore this. You and I being together, with Yui.'' Hachiman voiced his concerns.

I daft touch of her fingers on his lips closed off any concerns as she smiled up to him. ''Remember. As long as you both understand me, I can be happy.''

Her tender fingers moved up his body until they found the back of his head, holding it steady.

''I-I will need a little more time than Yuigahama-san to show that I-I love you.'' She whispered as her face gradually came closer to his. ''B-But I do believe this is a custom among lovers.'' Her calm cerulean eyes watching his before Yukino closed hers.

'' _chu.''_

Nervously but unwavering, Yukino closed the distance between herself and Hachiman.

Their lips meshed in the cold night. Their cheeks were cold, their hands so cold, but their lips oh so warm.

A moment later, the magic was broken as their lips released.

''…you could drink a little less coffee.'' Yukino exclaimed with red lips. ''I'd appreciate a little less green tea.'' Hachiman immediately followed up. A restrained amount of happiness he allowed her to see in his eyes.

''I think it's clear how serious I am, having just given you my first kiss.'' She answered him. ''But as you know, I'm from a wealthy family and nothing in life comes cheap.''

'' _fuck''_

The small smile he could often see on her face was replaced by a stunning set of teeth, sparkling in the light of the lanterns.

''Your words and actions have shown me your sincerity and willingness to, as you've mentioned, _make me happy_. Because of the trust I have in you I am willing to extend a lease contract for the length of 80 years. Extensions or additional clauses about marriage or children can be added at a later stadium.'' Yukino explained as the grip of her hands increased even more on him ''After your payment, you will be allowed to refer to me as your girlfriend.''

''…and do I have to become a corporate slave for the entirety of my life to afford you?'' Hachiman asked with a small tremble in his voice.

''Ooh Hachiman…don't worry…I'll just take this as payment and occasionally something extra and we'll be all good.'' Yukino whispered as she closed in on his hand, removing the straw from his drink.

''I'll be taking good care of this…ooh and you too.'' She added after fawning over her new straw. ''…fufu Pan-san, you look so cute.''

'' _Am I supposed to compete with a straw over her affection?''_

''That envious look doesn't suit you, Hachiman.'' Yukino said as she placed the straw in her small, leather bag. ''I don't recall having kissed an inanimate object like a straw.''

''…true. Still I think there's something wrong with our little transaction. You weren't very exp-''

''End that sentence and you're dead.''

''…yes.''

* * *

Some verbal threats later, the new couple calmly walked through the park. As it was a little later, nearing the closing hours, the park was slowly emptying out. For Yukino it was a lot more pleasant than in the late afternoon. Tightly she held Hachiman's hand in her own, acting like a girl her age would.

''Hachiman.'' She voiced as she looked at him as they walked. ''Do you think our meeting was predetermined?''

''Hmm…'' He hummed under his breath. ''I don't believe in fate or destiny.''

Yukino breathed in her shawl as she listened to his words. She knew he'd give an answer like this, but had a remark to his words.

''Under normal circumstances I would agree with your words. But care to explain me how two people in the same school with almost the same negative background have met up.''

''That isn't destiny.'' Hachiman answered her. ''Just as stand users attract other stand users, loners seem to have an ability to attract other loners as well.''

''…fufu...fu…fufufu.'' Yukino started to giggle freely after listening to his _wise_ words.

''W-What is it?'' He questioned as her giggling increased.

In the quiet night, her happy sounds attracted the eyes and ears from the park's visitors as they were all astounded by her melodious voice. Some of the parents looked at the walking duo with warm memories of themselves.

Her other hand also found its way on top of Hachiman's hand, softly squeezing it between his own. He looked at her to see a pensive look behind her eyes. ''Spending time with you, even before today was something I greatly enjoyed. Reading alone in a large room turned into something I came looking forward to at the end of class. When no one was looking, I would run to be there before you and Yuigahama-san.''

''But now, walking with you, holding on to you. I feel loved for the first time.'' She whispered with a glowing face. Her eyes and facial emotions weren't controlled anymore by her mind, but by her heart.

Our protagonist, only seeing such emotions on the face of his little sister, reddened before he looked away from her stare. ''Buying a gift for Yui. To me it felt a lot like then. Just…''

Hachiman coloured a bit more under his memories as he stopped himself from saying one of his private thoughts.

''…just what, Hachiman?'' Yukino asked as she stopped walking.

Her stare penetrated all of his defences and it wasn't like he would keep it from her for a long time.

''…your hair.'' He confessed. ''The t-twintails looked great on you.''

Hachiman expected her to give him a stare filled with disgust, added by the words lolicon, but she was actually deep in thought before pulling him with her again.

Yukino was actually considering his words. If he actually liked what he saw than why wouldn't she pay attention to them.

''…next time when we are alone, I will consider it.'' She finally said as she looked at him from her peripheral view and saw his eyes open a little further before feeling a small squeeze from his hand.

With two small smiles, they came up to their meeting point.

* * *

The square was filled with the last guests of the park as they waited for the fireworks. Yui, who had spotted them first, ran up to them before slowing down as her eyes went from their faces to their joined hands.

''Hachiman…Yukinon…does this mean…'' She asked with a small smile. Her clubmates looked at one another for a swift second before they both smiled.

''Waah!'' Yui shouted happily before she jumped the both of them. ''I wanted to say how sorry I was for going ahead without you, but I don't feel guilty anymore.''

Ebina, Tobe, and Miura were watching the scene with either a question mark floating over his head, a small nosebleed, and in one person's case a deep frown.

''Hachiman! Look, look! Yukinon can smile!'' Yui cheered as she pointed at Yukino, who tried hard not to frown. ''Huh..! Yukino, Hachiman's smile doesn't look creepy in the dark.''

'' _You girls…''_ Hachiman thought fondly. As he looked at his girlfriends, mischievously laughing and overall having a good time, he couldn't find it in himself to give them a soul-crushing remark so he simply sighed.

During their small moment together, the first wave of firework was launched, blanketing the dark sky in a world of colour. Their arms still around each other, he pulled Yui and Yukino a little closer. Not just to warm them up, but mainly to warm himself up.

A satisfied smile was visible on his lips before softly murmuring ''Can't say I don't like where today is going.''

But as always, all good things have to come to an end.

Through the crowd, a single small figure ran past them, walking into several people before disappearing beyond sight.

''Irohas!'' Tobe yelled, and Hachiman knew that the night was over.

* * *

The last guests returned home, as did the largest part of the group. Hachiman and Hayato had remained behind on the square, waiting for a proper time to speak.

''I ended up hurting Iroha.'' Hayama confessed. ''Then don't reject her if you're gonna feel guilty about it.'' Hachiman answered.

He was a little upset she confessed to him, knowing that he care for her, but she always looked happy being around Hayama.

''No, I had to.'' Hayama replied with his fake smile. ''I couldn't very well accept feelings that weren't meant for me.''

''You're incredible. Just like that, you change the people around you, Hikitani-kun.'' He continued calmly. ''In a few months, you did for Yukino-san what I couldn't in years.''

Hachiman slowly started to laugh. ''It wasn't exactly difficult to help Yukino after what you had done in the past to her.'' Causing a shot of pain to flash over Hayama's face. ''Then again, I also know who you really have feelings for.''

''It was obvious, you know.'' He said as he stepped closer to Hayama. ''Then again, everyone could see it if they looked beyond your smile, beyond Yumiko as a wall.''

Hayama was surprised by his words, but was aware he was his equal in reading people.

''Last year's play made it clear for me. You want my angel, Totsuka.'' Hachiman accused his, now blushing, classmate. ''If you want him, you'll have to be more than you're now. I'll stop you if I have to.''

He blinked twice as he listened to Hachiman's words before silently laughing. '''So you're saying I have to stop being the Hayama Hayato everyone wants me to be?''

''…yes.'' Hachiman replied. ''Improve the opinion I have of you, or I'll never give you my angel.''

With his last words said, they walked back to the entrance, both slightly depressed about imagining a future without Totsuka in their lives.

* * *

The train's metallic shrieks shook the train as it rode over the tracks. Inside there were many commuters returning home. Everyone was still dressed in the work clothing, causing four younger people to stand out.

'' **Next stop: Kaihin-Makuhari''**

''We'll be going off at the next stop.'' Yukino said quietly, being joined by a small nod from Yui. ''Yup.''

The scene was bittersweet as Yukino and Yui wanted to spend more time with Hachiman, but felt like it would be a slap in the face of Iroha.

The rejected girl acted meekly as her face showed no emotion.

''Isshiki, that's my stop too. Where do you get off?'' Hachiman added a moment later, standing near the door with the gift he had for his sister.

Not a moment later, Iroha had grabbed a handful of his jacket whispering ''Senpai, this bag's too heavy for me.'' and held it out to him.

''Yeah. That's probably a good idea.'' Yui voiced with a small smile, joined by Yukino.

Two minutes later, the train's only users were Iroha and Hachiman.

''Guess I messed up, huh.'' She slowly breathed out.

''Oh, come on. Even you knew the time wasn't right.'' Hachiman calmly replied. Iroha looked through the windows at the city that was moving before her eyes. ''It's not my fault. I got swept up in the excitement.''

''I'm surprised. I didn't take you for the type to go with the flow.'' Hachiman answered. She smiled softly. ''I was surprised, too. I expected unflappable but got you instead. ''

''…Huh? What do you mean?'' He asked confused. ''How could I not be moved after what I saw. I started wanting something _genuine_ , too.''

Instantly a blush appeared on Hachiman's face. ''You heard all that?''

''Well, you were pretty loud senpai.'' She smiled softly. ''That's why I had to do this today. I couldn't forget your words from that day.''

She calmly kicked her feet as she looked at her hands with a resigned smile. ''Something _genuine_. I already knew it wasn't with Hayama-senpai.''

''…huh?'' Hachiman muttered questioningly. ''I already knew I would get rejected. I only needed a suitable moment to get it over with.'' Iroha replied with a small smile.

Hachiman blinked in continued puzzlement. ''…didn't you fall in love with Hayama?''

''That would be impossible, Senpai. I can't find something _genuine_ with a person that always acts ingenuine.''

''B-But you and almost all the girls in our school…'' He wondered out loud before being stopped by her sly smile. ''It's pretty obvious when Hayama-senpai watches the tennis fields during training. Always looking at this feminine boy with sparkles in his eyes.''

'' _He isn't even safe during training from your lewd eyes. I'll stab them out for you, Totsuka.''_ Hachiman daydreamed before finding the distance between him and his kouhai a lot shorter than he could remember.

''Well…nghh!'' She began as she stretched herself, watching her nails for a moment. ''Now people won't forget what I did and sympathize with me. I won't be judged anymore if I give up the chase for Hayama-senpai..ufufu.'' her dark laughter vibrated through the train.

'' _I don't want to say it but that was brilliant.''_ Hachiman's mouth fell open from surprise. _''I need to get away from this cunning fox.''_ His instincts screamed as her eyes fell on him.

She sighed deeply before a small blush formed on her small cheeks. Her brown eyes had softened as she looked up at Hachiman before closing in on him and laid her head on his shoulder.

''I wanted to wait for a better moment to tell Senpai, but I think I can tell you now.'' Iroha voiced calmly in a gentle tone. ''I sometimes still wonder why I like someone like you, Senpai.''

''…uurgh.'' He eloquently answered as he felt his heart getting stabbed.

''I'm _truly very, very happy_ that I found such an _interesting_ person.'' She continued slyly with her cunning smile still plastered on her face.

'' _stab, stab, stab.''_

Hachiman swayed in his seat as he felt his heart being punctured from every direction. He was suddenly pulled out of it by small, gloved hands touching his cold cheeks.

A pair of large amber orbs were full of emotion as they looked in his eyes. Not the usual cunning gleam, but eyes that could start shedding tears at any moment.

''Senpai…it isn't easy to like something that brings you sorrow.'' Iroha whispered closely, as he could feel her warm breath reaching his lips. She took Hachiman's right hand into her own before moving it to her chest. He brightly blushed before he noticed her trembling hands keep his hand still on her body.

'' _babumpbabumpbabump''_

''Do you understand now, Senpai?'' Iroha asked quietly. ''…you won't get rid of me anymore.''

''W-Wha-!?'' Hachiman shouted as he realised he couldn't move his hand anymore.

Her eyes shone with mischief, like a small fox, and a dangerous smirk narrowed her face. ''I will _make_ you take responsibility for me, Senpaii~'' a cold voice whispered in his ears, before a thousand-watt smile was directed at him.

Hachiman momentarily froze from her words, before hearing her giggle softly in his sides. As they were alone in the monorail, he didn't mind her leaning into him.

''I will never stop teasing, Senpai. Will never change.'' She slyly murmured in his coat as her bronze orbs looked at him teasingly.

''I'm glad, Isshiki.'' He replied a moment later, causing her to gawk at him.

''Senpaiiiiii…you're supposed to tell me to grow up into a respectable adult.'' Iroha countered and pinched him in his sides. ''Ahh s-stop ahhmm S-Senpaii'' She squeeked as Hachiman pinched her right back.

Iroha breathed deeply with a healthy blush. Her pinching fingers back where she first had them, slowly rubbing the spots she pinched.

''I quite like the fox that's sitting next to me, you know.'' Hachiman muttered under his breath.

A soft bite from Iroha in his coat was felt by him, accompanied by swaying arms softly pounding on him before they stopped. ''Muuuhh…Senpai!'' Iroha yelled with a bright blush and bloated cheeks. She buried herself closer in his sides before softly whispering ''T-That's why it's you, Senpai…always these words on my weak moments.''

Silently the train drove through the night. No words were spoken and only the sound of metal shrieks and the friction between a hand and long brown hair was heard.

Hachiman always enjoyed running his hand through the hair of Komachi but there was also a certain quality in Iroha's hair that felt pleasant to the touch.

''Senpai, do you think there are others that want something _genuine_ too?'' Iroha asked as she sighed in satisfaction. His hand came to a sudden stop in mid-air before continuing his ministrations.

''…maybe.'' He said as a couple of faces appeared in his mind. Once more, Iroha rubbed her face in his side before pushing herself off of him. A small, satisfied blush was present on her face as she spoke again.

''For now I will sort out my own feelings, Senpai. So please wait for me!'' She yelled happily and bowed at ninety degrees.

Hachiman smiled as he listened to the words she said and what he read between the lines. _''Senpai, I already know my feelings so please wait for a moment I can embarrass you with them.''_

''Do I have to wait? You always try to embar _hmmngh_ '' He asked with a small yawn, before Iroha pressed her hands on his lips, forcing him to swallow his words.

''Hac-Senpai!'' She yelled flushed from her neck up. ''Only women can read things between the lines!'' before she continued in a lower tone ''I hate how well you can read me…'' and a small pout formed on her lips.

Silently they sat, Hachiman had taken out his phone to see what time it was. A couple more minutes before they reached her station.

Iroha had taken some distance from Hachiman again, though this time she swung her feet around with a small smile on her face, which was slowly turning cunning again.

''Not like I care, but what does Senpai like about me?'' She asked interested.

''The things other don't like about you.'' Hachiman immediately shot back, never taking his eyes of the screen in front of him.

'' _babump.''_

Her face lighted up again under his onslaught.

'' _That's why you're the only one in here. I can only show this side to you.''_ She thought as she squeezed her chest.

''You really are a bad actress. That's why everyone can see through your mask. You always try to be this cute girl when you're actually a sweet little fox.'' He continued calmly.

''Senpai is cunning!'' Iroha yelled back.

''Sure, Isshiki. I like you too.'' Hachiman retorted once more.

For a moment, she was silenced by his words, before her cunning nature acted up again.

''Senpai…are you trying to flirt with me?'' She asked with a slightly disgusted face. ''Because if you are, I have to s-''

Mid-sentence Iroha stopped before taking a pondering look on her face and pulled on Hachiman's sleeve.

''Senpai, how does it feel when I reject you all the time? I don't know, so please reject me.'' She asked with a small smile.

Even though he had never actually confessed to her, her words did sting. Maybe some payback would put her straight. Hachiman breathed deeply before his neutral look turned into a cold look, sending shock through Iroha's body. His crooked back now stiff and straight as he looked into her eyes and spoke.

''I-Isshiki, I can't accept your feelings. We are too different fro-'' Hachiman began before feeling small drops land on his hands.

He looked up to see a haunted look on Iroha. Her small smile had turned into two quivering lips and her sly look were now two broken eyes releasing small droplets of warm, salty water.

Nothing was left of the sly girl as his words had hit her where it hurt. Iroha tried to dry her tears but the unrelenting flood didn't stop. Her quivering voice reached out to Hachiman, apologizing over and over again for the times she played with his feelings. ''I-I'm sorry…'' Her voice whispered finally. ''It's just, as a girl I had to keep an image to like the most popular person. I didn't really care about it until I met Senp- till I met Hachiman.''

It was the first time she said his name. ''I'm serious about Senpai. That is why I'll give you this.''

'' _chu.''_

'' _What is going on here? My head…it's feeling so light.''_ Iroha thought as her lips were moistened by Hachiman's. Unconsciously she deepened the kiss and sucked on her partner's lower lip.

A moment later, Hachiman ended the kiss and held his hand to his lips just as she did.

During their intimate moment, the train entered Iroha's stop.

''Senpaiii…that's was dangerous.'' She softly said before planting a small kiss on his cheek. ''It would be really dangerous if I'd get addicted to you.''

The train came to a short stop and the doors opened with a clang. The platform was abandoned as Iroha got off the train.

Only half a minute left before the train would leave again. In the doorway, Iroha turned around and pulled Hachiman's head closer, causing her flushed cheeks to touch his. She breathed heavily as she whispered in his ears. ''..Senpaiii…my parents aren't home tonight… ''

Where Iroha hoped to leave him hot and heavy behind, Hachiman returned her action by moving his lips to her ear and softly bit on it. ''Uwaah.'' She squealed in a surprisingly sweet tone.

''Senpai! That was a no-no!'' Iroha blurted out as she glowed in red. ''But I don't mind Senpai developing a carnivorous side, but please wait until I confessed to you, then it's okay to attack me.'' She said a moment later with a contemplating look on her eyes, her blush still ever present.

Blowing a small kiss at her stunned Senpai, she walked away into the night. Leaving behind a young man with a vivid imagination and a long way home.

* * *

Walking down the stairs of his own station, Hachiman looked at the brightly lit station clock to see it was just past 10PM. A little later than he would've liked it to be.

As his own station wasn't used by that many people, the streets were already empty. The cold wind on his cheeks made him raise his shawl as he walked to his favourite vending machine outside of school. Trudging through his neighbourhood, his path was lit by sterile streetlights with one of them flickering on and off every few seconds. _''beepbeep.''_ A sound intruded on his silence.

He looked around the street before raising one of his eyebrows. _''Is someone here?''_ he thought as he reached his vending machine and he forgot everything.

''How I missed you today…'' Hachiman whispered lovingly as the cold can of coffee touched his fingers. Opening his can, the delectable sweetness gushed around his palate with fervour. He was in bliss.

The reason this was his favourite vending machine was because there was a bench right next to it. He calmly sat, sipping every few seconds after his thirst lessened and thought about the day. Slowly Hachiman rolled the can between his palms, heating up even though it was cold after he remembered what he had done today. His sister, Yui, Yukino, and Iroha. He had kissed them all.

'' _Hachiman, you idiot! What kind of route have you got yourself into.''_ He mused as he clunked himself on his head.'

His pocket suddenly buzzed as he received a text. _''Probably Komachi wondering where I am.''_ Hachiman assumed as he threw his can away, but much to his surprise there were **2** different texts.

The only time he could ever remember receiving two notifications on his phone was when his sister asked him to grab some ingredients from the convenience store and a standard message from his provider about his account inactivity. For a week he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

But as he read the names from his contacts, he fell from one surprise into another. _''Kawasaki-san and Rumirumi…''_

Opening the first message from Kawasaki. It was a small text about her having bought too many vegetables and asked him if he had any ideas what to do with them. As the helpful person he was, Hachiman wrote back that making a bento was a good idea. Of course he meant it for her siblings, not himself. _Free food_? Absolutely not.

A short thanks back from Kawasaki not a minute later with a goodnight wish from her and Keika, Hachiman opened the other text.

'' _Hachiman. I need your advice. It's not like I need it now but I would be grateful.''_ He read, even though the entire text was a page long. _''Tsunrumidere is a better name for you.''_

'' _There is someone I have come to like, but he's older than me. He isn't in my school and a lot of people don't seem to see the real him.''_ Rumi sent a few minutes later.

'' _Because I'm not good at connecting with people, I don't know how to take the first step.''_ Her third text arrived with another buzz. It was the same problem he and Yukino had.

He often gave advise, but not in matters of love. A matter he had too little experience in, so he told her what he would have done himself.

His fingers silently glided over the touchscreen before hesitating and pressed _send_ a second later.

'' _Tell him when you are alone. Act like you always do and be yourself. If he can't accept it you have tried your best.''_

Hachiman walked again towards his home before he received her reply five minutes later. _''I don't really know what I expected of you, Hachiman. But thanks. Good night X''_

Re-reading her words again, a small smile stretched over his lips before grinning disgustingly. _''So many texts in one day. Is it finally your time, popular Hachiman?''_

'' _Bzz Bzz''_

'' _Really!?_ _Hachiman get ready for your youth''_ He thought as he opened his text with a grin.

'' _You stupid scum-niichan! you nimwit! you Hachiman! Get home!''_ and so he ran.

* * *

''I have no excuse. I'm sorry.'' Hachiman muttered as he prostrated himself before his sister. He was kneeled before her as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

'' _sigh,_ Onii-chan I was really worried. Not a text or phone call. Nothing.'' Komachi said disappointed in her brother. ''What if something happened to you? Being woken in the middle of the night by two policemen saying you were involved in an accident or something worse.''

Komachi would always imagine the worst of every situation. She had enough experience with her brother actually getting involved in those situations that her thoughts always went in the wrong direction.

Her soft sniffles filled the living room, but no tears were shed, and Komachi turned her eyes to Hachiman.

''Only this time I won't punish you. Just don't do it again.'' She voiced as she lowered herself from the couch and hugged her brother.

Hachiman ran his fingers through her short locks, causing her to purr and fell deeper into his hold on her.

''Do you know what day it is tomorrow?'' she asked after a minute of snoozing. ''…it's gonna be Valentines day. Which means tomorrow night is for me.''

He tried to find his words but the look in her eyes told him to accept what was going to happen and nodded.

''Let's go to bed oniiiii…'' She whispered and was lifted up by Hachiman, who had done so innumerable times in the past when she waited up for him.

Her arms didn't let go off him anymore and with a last goodnight kiss, brother and sister slept through the night.

* * *

 _Hachiman dreamed. Not like the nightmares that always managed to get him when he was sick. No, he dreamt of a future, daresay a happy future. Around a stove he stood, stirring in a pan under the watchful eyes of small children, each with their own features but somehow much like his own._

 _Curious orbs all staring at him. Some playful, others cunning and mischievous. Having the feeling they all resembled girls he knew. He saw his lips move but not hearing what they said, though some of the small children smiled at him and grabbed the cutlery and plates._

 _A sudden doorbell rang, and the group of children all cheered as one as they ran out of the kitchen. He moved, lifting the large pans one in each hand and put them on the table. Had he been working out?_

 _Hachiman slowly sat down in his seat, before feeling another weight holding on to him. He looked down to see a girl not older than three attached to his hip. She smiled brightly up at him, and as he looked back the same pair of eyes he had stared back at him._

A pair of small eyes fluttered open as a sudden dream had quite the impact on him. He looked around and saw his sister peacefully snoring with his arm still firmly within her grasp.

Until she awoke, Hachiman had been contemplating the meaning of his dreams. Perhaps he should work-out and find a hobby after all.

* * *

It was a slow day at school. To his pleasant surprise he received an early text from Yui with the question to walk to school together. Her exuberant nature always shook his composure and woke him up. A surprising kiss from her when they met, she locked their fingers and walked to school with him. Yukino had spent the night at her home, but she had to leave early in the morning to get her uniform. They spoke about what happened the day before and tried to come up with ideas to further their relationship, but it failed. Yui had fallen asleep almost instantly when they laid in bed.

When he entered his classroom, a pandemonium had just been unleashed as everyone was gossiping, minus a few, about Hayama and Totsuka having become friends. Yui sent a quick glance to Yumiko, which was noticed by Hachiman and saw her acting as she usually did. But once every few seconds she sent a look at Hayama and a glare at Totsuka.

With the entrance of Hiratsuka-sensei the pressure some of the girls in class emitted disappeared instantly.

''Yosh! Class is finally over!'' Sensei cheered loudly as she closed her book. ''It's weekend for me brats, so beer here I come!''

With a happy cheer and a small wink towards her students, she quick walked out of her classroom, already taking her tie off.

Hachiman spent a few more minutes finishing his notes and tidied his things up. Couldn't fail his next exams and his number 3 spot after all.

He tried to take his bag without looking, but couldn't feel it attached to his table anymore. He moved his hand around until he hit something. However, he didn't remember his bag feeling soft and warm behind the cotton.

Looking up, there was a small blush on Yui's face, who held his bag. His hand was holding onto her hip. Like it was burned, Hachiman removed his hand instantly and hoped punishment would be swift.

''L-Let's go to Yukinon. She's already waitin' for us.'' She whispered with a moist look in her eyes. Yui didn't look angry at all and held out the bag to him.

Trying to spot any evil intentions, Hachiman stared between the bag and her smile. There was no malevolence behind those eyes, staring at him in affection. A moment later, as she kept the bag open, he dumped his books in the bag and mumbled a small thank you before taking the bag.

Yui took his empty arm and held it between her own, dangling it dangerously between her arms and soft sides. Having him this close to her made her smile before looking up at his confused face. ''Heeheehee…'' She laughed as she pulled him closer and walked out of the room. At least that was the plan until a new voice made its presence known.

''Ahh…Hikigaya…'' a strong tone voiced, which slowly became unsure. ''…do you have plans for lunch?''

Behind them stood Saki, not as confident as she normally was. Denouncing everyone with a glare and walking with her bag over her shoulder to her sanctuary in school. No, this time she had her hands behind her back, holding a bento and looking at Hachiman with unsure eyes.

Her purple eyes looked at him, more precisely his arm wrapped up by Yui and blushed. ''…a-am I disturbing you?''

''No. Is there something you need, Kawasaki?'' Hachiman inquired. ''…or was it something about last night?''

Kawasaki nodded at the young man whose eyes were staring at the ground and a small frown was visible on his forehead.

''Have you forgotten?'' Saki asked with a downtrodden look. Their silence turned to awkwardness as Yui grasped the situation.

''Kawasaki-san. Would you like to have lunch with Hachiman?'' Yui quietly asked. ''I can see that bento in your hand and I know how he loves _free food_.'' Before sighing in disappointment and released his arm.

She grabbed the sides of his blazer, closing the buttons one by one as she spoke to him. ''It's cold outside so take care of your body, Hachiman.'' and quickly kissed him. ''Next time I won't be so kind. Don't be late for club. Bye~''

Saki saw their short conversation and didn't understand the gnaw she felt in her stomach when she saw Yui kiss Hachiman.

Now alone, the two walked to the roof of the school building. Waiting for Hachiman to get a can of MAXCoffee before entering the empty roof.

It was a first for her, inviting him for lunch. She was already working on what to make when she would invite him over for dinner. Something that would both please her siblings as her classmate. Lessons that she should've paid attention in now had some doodles of recipe ideas.

As she was daydreaming, Hachiman was drinking his coffee with shivering hands. He would definitely be thanking Yui next time he would see her.

Silently he grabbed the leftovers Komachi had prepared for him from her last night's dinner and still enjoyed the taste of it. He didn't really mind the silence.

''…umm…Hikigaya…would you like some of mine?'' He suddenly heard coming from next to him. Kawasaki was looking up at him as steam rose from her bento. Hachiman gulped loudly as he saw a fluffy piece of fried egg looking back at him.

Nodding at her, she smiled at him as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks that slowly cut through the egg. Saki delicately picked the piece up and brought it to her lips, blowing softly on it before holding it out to him.

As if guided by fate, Hachiman's lips opened and allowed the egg to touch his taste buds, before he realised what happened and his face exploded in crimson.

Kawasaki also saw what happened and panicked. Mentioning feeding her siblings as she didn't let anyone else taste her cooking.

After an awkward minute Hachiman coughed and gave her his thanks. ''Thanks, Kawasaki. It tasted as good as it looked.''

''Ah…hmmm.'' She was a little surprised and nodded with a small blush. ''Kei-cha-… Keika likes her eggs like this, so I hope maybe you did too.''

'' _Fluffy, soft and delicious. I wouldn't mind getting breakfast one day at Kawasaki's place.''_ Hachiman thought to himself.

His dream was still fresh in his mind where he prepared eggs that looked similar to these. ''um…Kawasaki?'' Hachiman asked after a careful moment of consideration. ''If it is possible, do you think you can show me how to make these eggs, or if it is okay with you some easy dishes to make.''

With a soft gust the cold wind swept over the rooftop. Hachiman watched for Kawasaki's response but she didn't do anything, until she rubbed her sleeve over her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were a little red, but her expression was still _happy_.

''I'm sorry. I don't remember anyone asking me for help before.'' She said with a large smile. ''Ahh and Ebina didn't count from last year's festival. She said you picked me.''

''I don't know many dishes and they are all normal. But if it's good enough I'd be glad to teach you.'' Kawasaki added. Hachiman wondered who he was talking to. The delinquent from his class, or maybe a sweet girl that was behind the mask.

''Yeah. I'm not good at cooking and I don't want Komachi-chan having to make dinner all the time. I gratefully accept. Please take care of me.'' He bowed before feeling a pair of hands on his shoulders.

''N-No. The pleasure is all mine…so please take care of me too.'' Kawasaki voiced softly and as he looked up, he could see a _genuine_ emotion in her eyes and smile.

He had seen them before. The empty smiles out of curtesy directed to him by his teachers or neighbours. But this was real. Perhaps he misjudged her, maybe she too needed someone outside of her family.

''T-Thanks.'' Hachiman muttered with a quivering voice. Kawasaki's smile went from _happy_ , to _confused,_ and finally _worried._

Magenta eyes meeting small grey ones until the owner of the latter ones closed his eyes and calmly stood up.

''Lunch is over. Let's go back.'' He said swiftly as he turned around. ''Yeah.'' Kawasaki answered him as she stood up. The cold never really touching her.

And as they walked back in silence, only one thing shot through Hachiman's mind. _''I shouldn't tell her how much her smile affected me.''_

* * *

The lesson had ended. One of his least favourite teachers lecturing class about social sciences and its implications on people. During the lesson, he could feel the eyes of Yui on his back, and Kawasaki on his sides. Several times they made eye contact but there wasn't any kind of awkwardness between them.

Yui didn't wait to talk Hayama's clique and immediately walked over to Hachiman, who anticipated it and was already waiting for her. ''Let's go.'' He muttered calmly and felt Yui's softness envelop his right arm.

They walked through the crowded hallways as he listened to her lunch story and saw how happy she looked in comparison to two days before.

With a _''kacha''_ Hachiman slid open the door of the service club and entered, seeing much to his surprise that there was a possible client waiting for them and an extra straggler.

''Oh! It's Yumiko!'' Yui voiced loudly. ''What are you doing here? Do you have a request for the club?'' Iroha pouted that she wasn't mentioned.

There were still on three chairs left since Yukino and Yui had moved the others out. Which meant that Yui, Hachiman, and Iroha had to either sit on the table or lean on the wall.

Behind a paper cup of tea, Yumiko was playing with her hair as one of her slender fingers was wrapped around her right bang. before opening her mouth. ''Y'know, I'd like to try makin' some chocolate. I mean, we'll be busy with entrance exams next year, so I thought I could try it out at least once.''

''Didn't you say handmade chocolate makes you look clingy?'' Yui answered as she remembered her friend from last year.

''W-Well…'' Yumiko said with a small blush. ''Things have changed.''

''They really have.'' Isshiki suddenly interjected with a smile, bumping into Hachiman next to her.

Pinching the young man next to her, causing her love interest to defend himself, he saw the door open silently and a familiar face stare back.

* * *

''So, did you need something?'' Yukino asked from her new guest. Her ponytail and sharp eyes not intimidating her in the least.

''ohh…uhh...'' Saki began as she watched Hachiman being forced to read a magazine with Iroha.

''Hey, I'm not done talking here.'' Yumiko interrupted rudely. It wasn't a secret that the two were each other's antithesis.

Kawasaki snorted once, before staring daggers at the blonde ''All you're doing is drinking tea.''

''Nehneh Senpai, what do you think of this couch?'' Iroha asked in the background. ''It's just big enough to use for two.''

Some of the girls at the table blushed from the innuendo but didn't voice it.

''Uhm, Yukinoshita. It's…uh, it's about chocolate.'' Kawasaki said with a small voice, moving her shoulders restlessly in her seat.

Yumiko burst in a small fit of giggles, sending glares at Kawasaki ''My sides. _You're_ giving someone chocolate?''

The delinquent aura she had suppressed with Hachiman now released in full power as she sent a warning glare at Yumiko. ''Look, girl. Get it through your thick skull that I ain't like you.''

Their invisible miasma thickened, readying themselves to start something. Hachiman noticed what was happening and put it to a complete stop.

''So, what about chocolate?'' He asked and Kawasaki averted her eyes from Yumiko, also averting her eyes to the other side.

''My little sister wants to try making some. Is there anything even a kid can make?'' Saki asked a little dejected.

''…even a kid can make.'' Yukino wondered out loud.

''I can cook, but it's all plain things.'' She hurriedly added as she watched Hachiman. ''I just don't think it's what a kid would want.''

Some more back and forth between the group, they decided to ask the student council for help. Isshiki came with a solution they would work with. She would take care of the formalities and Yukino could teach everyone at the same time.

* * *

The next day the service club trio entered the community center after having joined up at the entrance.

''Haa, Senpai!'' Iroha yelled as she spotted him. ''We've gotten some more members from Kaihin Sougou HS that wanted to join. They paid for the chocolate.'' And gave him a sly wink.

The entered one of the meeting rooms and saw that almost everyone was there already. Yumiko was softly banging her head on the counter, probably because he didn't see Hayama around _''You better not be anywhere near Totsuka.''_ Hachiman thought. Kawasaki was helping her little sister taking her coat off, and he saw the last person he wanted to see today, _her_.

''Ah, Senpai. I also brought another teacher. Please meet Haruno-senpai.'' Isshiki said as he felt goosebumps cover his body.

''Hai, Hai! I'm Haruno-senpai!'' Yukino's sister introduced herself loudly.

''I could've done it alone, you know.'' Yukino sighed as she saw her elder sister talk to Yui and Hachiman.

''Eeh, nee-san is a little surprised you and gahama-san are together…even so, Yukino-chan doesn't look unhappy…'' Haruno wondered. ''Maybe…maybe you have a harem?''

She knew she had them as the two in front of her blushed. Haruno came closer to them and whispered in his ear. ''Hikigaya-kun, you dog. Sweet Tsundere, check! Classmate, check! Is there also a spot for a certain s _exy_ older sister?''

''Pffrr..'' He blurted as he took his distance from her, but not too far as she already grabbed him by his hand. She darted her eyes between Yukino and him, staring a little longingly at the both of them. ''I can see you're at least a little happier since you're no longer perpetually squinting those eyes of yours.'' Haruno said with a small grin. ''so please, take care of Yukino-chan.'' and walked to some of the others.

Hachiman mulled her words over, wondering if it was really obvious that he had enjoyed life lately. He stared at some of the other groups. Men listening to the mumbles of their SCP talking about how Valentines day was overseas. Yui sharing the dangers of cooking to Yumiko, all followed by the shaking head of a disappointed Yukino, and finally the purple eyes of two sisters focussing on him.

Making his way up to the two, the older one looked a little apprehensive whilst the smaller one gave him a smile. ''Was bringing her along really okay?'' she asked as her hands held her little sister's shoulders tight.

''I don't see why not.'' Hachiman returned unaware of the tension in her body. ''Thanks.'' Kawasaki replied as her face visibly relaxed. ''Kei-chan, what would you like to eat?''

''Eel!'' Keika voiced brightly, causing her sister to blush.

''O-Oh, I see.''

Hachiman didn't really know how to respond to her.

''Sorry. W-We had it for dinner the other day and she's been in love with it ever since.'' Kawasaki explained with reddened cheeks.

''I…uhh…have fun making chocolate you two.'' Hachiman muttered as he tried to walk away until a tiny hand found his sleeve.

''Haa-chan. Will you taste my choco?'' Keika asked with large eyes.

No disgust, only _genuine_ curiosity was exuded from her violet orbs.

'' _I truly wonder what it is you see in me when you can even look at me like that.''_

''Yes. Any tastings, leave them to me.'' He answered with his hand over his heart.

* * *

''Oi, Hikigaya.''

A voice, which brought him so much pain, it disgusted him to hear it again.

 _She_ stood behind him, grinning her devious smirk.

''Do you have any more chocolate moulds?''

He could feel his blood starting to boil from this _bitch_.

''Here you go.'' Hachiman muttered darkly as he dropped a star shaped piece in her hand.

''Thank you ahaha…'' Orimoto chuckled but saw no happy expression on his face. Only cold _rejection_.

''Come to think of it, didn't I gave you chocolate before?'' She asked curiously.

Ears that followed their conversation now also had their eyes attached to the two, but Hachiman no longer cared.

His face came unnaturally close to hers as his lips neared her ears. Neutral and solemn his voice was, Hachiman whispered what he truly thought of her proposal.

'' _I remember someone telling me that everyone would receive obligatory chocolate…but guess who didn't.''_

Orimoto shook where she stood, never even having heard a voice filled with such malice. A voice she thought the awkward but shy boy he was in middle school could never make.

No one could hear his voice, but they could feel the room growing colder and colder. Hachiman didn't want to spend another second being this close to her, or anyone else for now. He didn't spare her a glance as he walked past her. Tears began to brim in Orimoto's eyes, sniffing as she heard him step away from her.

''Ah…Hachi-'' Yui softly voiced as she wanted to know what was going on, but Yukino stopped her. She had seen the look in his eyes, they looked completely wrong to her.

Those were eyes that were no longer strong, as they always were, but deeply hurt on an emotional level.

''Yukinon? We have to find Hachiman. I don't like what just happened.'' She told her best friend, but Yukino shook her head slowly.

''It's better to leave him alone. When he's ready he will come back. He and I, we are like that.''

As the two spoke, others took care of Orimoto whereas Tamanawa began berating Isshiki for bringing Hachiman.

''What just happened!? What did he just say to her!? Synergy can only be achieved by parties having a similar mindset.'' He shouted to the smaller girl.

''Tamanawa-senpai. I don't know what happened but there are always two sides to a story.'' Iroha replied as she tried to keep her distance from him. ''Senpai is brash and direct, but he wouldn't make a girl cry without a reason.''

A sudden clap of hands cleared all discussion in the room as Hiratsuka-sensei made her presence known. ''Alright brats, what's goin' on?''

* * *

''Hummu..'' Hiratsuka-sensei said after a brief explanation. ''Ah…I remember now! You're the girl he hates.''

The room was silent now, only Yumiko not caring what was happening as her knife occasionally cut through the chocolate.

''You there. Speak immediately!'' Yukino barked as she walked up to Orimoto. ''What. Have. You. Done.''

Iroha and Yui too stood around Orimoto, waiting for a reply.

''Nothing, nothing…'' She defended herself with a grin, waving her hands _cutely_ in front of her face. ''He confessed to me a long time ago but I rejected him. That's it.''

''You aren't telling me the truth, Orimoto-san. I advise you to do so. Hachiman has had a lot of things done against him, but he never hated anyone. So why would he hate yo-ahh…''

Yukino closed her mouth with a click, remembering something from Destiny land, remembering his kindness and affection being thrown back at him.

''I remember now.'' Yukino whispered as she exuded her regal aura, looking down on her like she was an insect. ''I won't force you to tell me what you've done to him, but remember this, _bitch_. I am nothing like Hachiman, I _do_ hold grudges.''

Sending her a last ice cold glare, she walked out of the room in search of her precious person, followed by a stunned Yui.

* * *

Outside of the community center, Hachiman had walked over to the convenience store to get himself his coffee. A small thanks for shopping at xxx later and he was back outside, taking place on the curb and drank.

Earphones he hadn't used for a while now in use as he listened to some random music. Anything to clear his mind.

''( _Why me) Why my life had to be so rough_ _(Why me) Why the fuck I had such bad luck (Why me)''_

As he immersed himself in his music, Hachiman never saw the first intruder to ruin his peace.

A long white, coat fluttered in the wind as the woman stood in front of him and observed him. A small grin stretched on her face as to wake him up from his depressive aura.

Her long, soft fingers slowly picked one of the earphones out of his ears, before sensually whispering ''I haven't forgotten what you told me on the bridge, Hikigaya.''

His eyes shot open as he saw the grin of his teacher very, _very_ close to his face. ''Urkh…'' He forcefully said a moment later, having his face pressed between her arm and breast again.

''Hnngh…Hikigaya, was it really a good idea to fall out to her?'' Hiratsuka-sensei asked as she sat next to him. The two were close, so close in fact that they could be mistaken for a couple. ''Maybe. But…just…haaa…''

Hachiman was visibly upset. The last time she saw him like this was after last year's roof incident. At least right now there were more people there for him. People like her.

She combed his hair calmly, having done so by accident last year and it calmed him down. ''Did you know that Yukinoshita fiercely defended you inside. Hahaha I have rarely seen her act with so much emotion.''

''You found yourself some great new friends.'' She said as she stood up, lighting a cigarette before throwing it away with a frown. ''Treasure those two in particular, okay.''

She sent him a small wink and a wave of her hand before walking off.

In the distance, he could hear a door being thrown open, and two distinctly feminine voices yelling. It made him smile from the bottom of his heart.

Yukino and Yui ran up to him from the community center. The first thing they did was hug him as they reached him. Neither of the two judged him for what happened inside, there was only acceptance. Maybe he could open up just a tiny bit more and tell them what he said.

* * *

End here again. What happens afterwards will be shown in a flashback in the next chapter. Just couldn't write anymore.

Changed Yukino's Hachiman-kun to Hachiman because of the Vita game Yukino best end. Just cant find endings of Haruno, Saki, Sensei, Meguri, and Miura to see if they are interesting enough and whether they call him Hachiman.


End file.
